Healing Love
by Piper4444205
Summary: Booth goes to see Brennan after being injured in Afghanistan, will their relationship finally become Love or will they struggle to admit the truth.
1. Chapter 1:  Hero in Afghanistan

**Chapter 1: Hero in Afghanistan **

It was eleven months into special agent Seeley Booth's yearlong deployment. Nearly one year ago Booth was asked to return to duty to train young snipers and other troops. Booth was hesitant to leave because that would mean he would be separated from the love of his life, Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Suddenly rounds of gunfire interrupted Booth's thoughts.

"Sergeant Major Booth they're attacking from the hills!"

Booth turns to see about twenty men dressed in black firing and succeeding at lowering the United States Army's amount of snipers in training.

"Everyone to your stations!"

As Booth runs towards his station he notices a young Afghan boy the age of his nine-year-old son Parker. Without hesitation Booth races to protect this young boy from the gunfire. As Booth reaches the boy and shields him with his body, POW! A bullet hit Booth's right shoulder. Then another POW, the second bullet hit Booth in the abdomen.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" The young boy terrified that his rescuer might have just been killed.

Booth collapses on the sandy ground barely conscious. He hears the boy screaming next to him. He listens more intently and notices that the ambush has stopped. Booth grabs the boy's hand and manages to whisper something to him.

"It's not your fault."

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The boy cries frantically.

Suddenly everything went black, and the only thing Booth could manage to do was think of the emotional goodbye he had with Dr. Brennan.

_He was walking briskly to her terminal looking around for her long brown hair, and light blue eyes. He sees her; it's as if time stops, and she starts rapidly walking towards him suitcase in hand. He speaks and she listens._

"_Sorry, I couldn't get a pass. I had to sneak off base to come say goodbye. Listen Bones, you gotta be really careful in that Indonesian jungle ok."_

"_Booth, in a week you're going to a war zone. Please don't be here. Please just don't be you."_

_He takes a step closer; now they are only inches apart, and he takes her hand and he speaks again._

"_One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall right by the…" She interrupts, anxious to finish his sentence._

"_Coffee cart, I know. One year from today." _

_He looks down not wanting to let go of her hand, but he must. He turns leaving her waiting. Then she turns back towards her terminal. He looks back hoping she will do the same. She does look back, and they share a long moment of staring at each other, wondering if they really will see each other again. They both turn and go in their separate directions._

Two days later Booth wakes up in serious pain.

"Ahh Bones. Bones where are you? Temperance please help me."

There was no answer, so Booth tried to rise when a nurse stopped him.

"Whoa! Hold on soldier take it easy. You're lucky to be alive. We are sending you home just as soon as we confirm that there is someone there to take care of you and so that you can receive your reward."

"What reward." I don't remember doing anything that deserves an award.

"You really don't remember do you? You saved a young boys life, and you're considered a hero now. The army is awarding you the silver star, for saving that boys life."

Booth was confused he didn't remember what had happened; in fact he didn't even know where he was. Then he looked around the room and noticed he was at a hospital in Germany.

"Well, my son and his mom are on a cruise in the Caribbean and Bones… Um Dr. Brennan is in Indonesia."

"We can't release you until we know that you have someone to take care of you."

Booth thought for a second, he couldn't go back home, even though he had two friends there. He wasn't going to let his old girlfriend or his and Bones' therapist take care of him. He smiled knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"I guess I'm going to Indonesia then."


	2. Chapter 2:  The Maluku Islands

**Chapter 2: The Maluku Islands**

Dr. Brennan felt as though she couldn't breathe. It was only for a moment, but in that moment she felt sorrow, lost love, regret, and then she felt him. She felt his pain. She thought of a poem written by Dylan Thomas she had particularly liked, and one part of that poem just kept coming back to her. She whispered to herself what she was thinking.

"_Though lovers be lost, love shall not, and death shall have no dominion."_

Tears came to her eyes, as she knew why that thought had happened. She didn't want to believe it; it wasn't rational there was no proof, she didn't believe in fate. Suddenly Daisy interrupted her sad thoughts, and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Dr. Brennan I think you should come and take a look at this."

Dr. Brennan rolled her eyes. This was the fifth time today Daisy had interrupted her work, or train of thought.

"Daisy, what is it now? Can't you tell that I'm trying to clean a very important specimen here?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but I'm sure you'll find this one very interesting."

Hesitantly Dr. Brennan stood up and followed Daisy to another ditch. She was hoping that Daisy found what they were looking for.

"We're here Dr. Brennan; the skeleton is to your left."

Dr. Brennan looked to her left and couldn't believe her eyes. There was a skeleton, a modern age skeleton buried upright, and stuck in the dirt. She hastily moved towards the skeleton to examine it more closely.

"Can I get some gloves over here?"

"Here you go Dr. Brennan; I thought you might need some."

"Thank you Daisy."

Dr. Brennan put on the gloves and carefully started to free the skull from the clay like dirt.

"This skeleton is definitely modern age. The victim is male, Caucasian, around thirty-five to forty years in age, and has been dead for approximately five years. The skull has damage strong enough to warrant cause of death. Get these bones to the lab tent and I'll analyze them there. I'm afraid to say we might have a murder victim in our possession now."

Dr. Brennan headed back to her tent to check and see if Booth had sent his annual e-mail to her. She had no new mail and that worried her, normally she had an e-mail from him by the time her day had ended. Her eyes began to well up remembering what she had thought of before she was interrupted by Daisy. She needed to talk to someone. She decided to e-mail her best friend Angela for some advice.

_Angela I need to talk to you. I feel so weird. I'm not sick or anything. I think I'm losing my mind. Earlier today I felt a sharp stabbing pain at my heart, and all I could think about was Booth. I think he might be hurt or worse, maybe even…I can't even bring myself to type it. Ange I would really like some advice._

_Temperance _

Within ten minutes Angela replied, and Dr. Brennan was so relieved that she replied so quickly.

_Sweetie I know what you're felling. You have always felt it. You refuse to succumb to the truth of your true feelings. I don't want to tell you in an e-mail or over the phone. I talked it over with Hodgins and we'll be seeing you about three days. And sweetie there is no talking us out of this one. We're coming for two reasons. We want to help you, and we miss you terribly. And sweetie don't fret about Booth, the army will tell you if anything happened to him._

_Angela _

Dr. Brennan was so relieved when she read that two of her friends were coming to see her. She made arrangements at the dig site to set up another tent for them. She kept reading one part of the e-mail she just couldn't understand.

_You refuse to succumb to the truth of your true feelings._

She kept reading it over and over again until she heard her name being called.

"Dr. Brennan…Dr. Brennan…Dr. Brennan."

"Oh…Umm, Daisy I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was just reading an e-mail."

"Oh really, another e-mail from Agent Booth huh."

"Actually no, it's from Angela and Hodgins. They are coming down for the rest of the dig."

Daisy's eyes grew big and she was trying to cover up a squeal of delight.

"Go ahead Daisy; get it out of your system."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, it's going to be like we're back at the Jeffersonian in the lab."

"Ok Daisy you can leave now."

"Ok Dr. Brennan but first I need to tell you that the bones are in the lab tent."

"Thanks for telling me Daisy, I'll go take a look at the bones now."

"Ok goodnight Dr. Brennan, don't be afraid to wake me up if you need any help."

Dr. Brennan closed her laptop, watched Daisy leave, put her shoes back on, and headed out to the lab tent to examine the skeleton. As she was walking towards the lab tent, she started to think about Booth and everything she didn't tell him. She kept thinking why she didn't tell him how she felt. Was she scared or was she not aware of what she felt for him. Dr. Brennan entered the lab tent emptying her thoughts and began to concentrate on the skeleton. She couldn't believe how much she missed trying to solve a murder. She wanted Booth to be by her side telling her to hurry up, so they can go out into the field. Unfortunately he couldn't; he was more than three thousand miles away. Dr. Brennan finished her examination and the news wasn't good. Dr. Brennan spoke into her recorder.

"The victim is an American, male, Caucasian, around thirty-five to forty years of age, was killed by multiple stab wounds to the chest and skull, and has been dead for approximately five years. The victim's identity is still unknown."

Dr. Brennan left the lab tent and to her surprise it was daylight. She didn't realize she had been up all night. She returned to her tent and decided to sleep for at least a couple hours before she started to dig again.


	3. Chapter 3:  A Reunion worth Remembering

**Chapter 3: A Reunion worth Remembering**

"Come on Angela. We need to go, or we're going to miss our flight to Germany."

"Jack can't you wait for me to confirm on how we're getting to the dig site."

Angela and Hodgins were all packed and ecstatic that they were going to see Dr. Brennan in Indonesia. Angela was reading an e-mail she just received from Dr. Brennan confirming how they were getting to the dig site.

_Angela I'm sorry, but I won't be able to pick you and Hodgins up at the airport tomorrow. I just uncovered a set of remains I believe is what we have been looking for. There is also something else I didn't tell you about. We found and American skeleton buried upright at the dig site. He's been murdered, and we're unable to confirm dental this far away, in the middle of the jungle. So anyway, about your ride to the dig site…I'm sending Daisy to pick you and Hodgins up. Please don't be mad at for that; I really needed to get her away from the dig site…well actually me to tell you the truth. I can't wait to see you and Hodgins tomorrow. Oh, and don't worry about your sleeping arrangements I had part of my team set up a spacious tent for you and Hodgins._

_Temperance_

Angela closed and put up her laptop. She moved towards the hotel door her husband was holding open for her, and they were off towards the airport. The one-hour flight went by quickly, and now they had to wait six hours for their flight to Indonesia.

"Ok Jack lets go find where our terminal is, and then we'll decide what to do after that."

"Sounds good to me. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Angela and Hodgins started to walk towards their terminal to see where they needed to go if they decided to go sightseeing. They finally found it after walking around for an hour. They are both sick of walking, so they decided to sit at a charging area and check their e-mails to see if Booth had sent them any e-mails. They both were starting to get worried. Booth had kept in touch with the entire Jeffersonian team and they hadn't received anything from him in nearly two days.

"Jack I think Dr. Brennan might be right that something has happened to Booth. This is so unlike him not to check up with his friends."

"Ange, I know you're worried about Booth too, but that's why we're going to see Dr. Brennan. I know you want to be there for her and comfort her when the good or bad news comes."

"Thanks Jack I knew I married you for a…Oh my god!"

"Angela, what is it?"

"Turn around and see for yourself."

Angela couldn't help but smile. Tears of joy started to roll down her face. Standing right there in the middle of the aisle was Booth. He was in full uniform, his arm in a sling; with a few bumps and bruises, but looked good for the most part. Booth didn't see them yet, because he was trying to read a map. Angela and Hodgins quickly put up their laptops and started running towards Booth yelling his name.

"Booth, Booth, oh my god, you're okay, what happened, and why the hell didn't you e-mail Dr. Brennan."

"Okay, nice to see you too Angela and you Hodgins. I got shot a couple times, and I didn't tell Bones because I want to surprise her. I'm going to Indonesia, because she's the only one who can take care of me. That's the only way the army would discharge me from the hospital. I told the army not to contact her, because I don't want her to know I was hurt until I tell her in person."

"Booth let me show you something, and don't you dare tell Dr. Brennan I showed you this. One minute, before I show you this I need to ask you something. Are you still in love with Dr. Brennan?"

"Angela how do you know about that?"

"Booth, Dr. Brennan is my best friend, she told me everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"It was little over a year ago; when she told me that you wanted to take a shot at being in a relationship with her, and she refused. She told be about the kiss; and when she pushed you away, but still wanted to be work partners."

Tears began to fill Angela's eyes, as well as Booth's. Angela knew that Dr. Brennan was ready to tell Booth the truth. It was then when Angela decided not to show Booth the e-mail. Instead she told Booth something and hugged him as he winced in pain.

"Booth…Dr. Brennan is just worried that you haven't e-mailed her. It was so unlike you."

"Eh…Oh okay, well then I'm sure she'll be glad to see me."

"Booth, I'm sorry your shoulder must hurt."

"It's okay Angela; it's a good type of pain. Hey Hodgins, so why are you and Angela here."

"Umm…"

Angela stared him down, telling him not to tell the whole truth.

"Well we're also going to see Dr. Brennan. She needs some help, apparently they found an American that was murdered, and she's having some trouble finding his identity."

"Nice, it will be like old times with almost the entire team back together to solve a murder."

"So where's your seat Booth?"

"I'm in coach; the army can't go any higher than that."

"Okay, no problem let me take care of that. I'm not about to let an injured army veteran returning from war who happens to be my best friend ride in coach."

"Hodgins you didn't have to do that. I would have been just fine."

"Booth it's a fourteen hour flight, and I can tell you're in pain."

"Thank you Hodgins."

Unexpectedly the second lady of the United States Jill Biden, General Petraeus, and the FBI director in the D.C. area approached Booth. Angela and Hodgins were surprised to see them. What on earth did Booth do in Afghanistan? They just looked at each other in amazement as he was awarded the Silver Star.

"Sergeant Major Seeley Booth, on behalf of the President, the Vice President, the first lady, myself, General Petraeus, and the United States military I am honored to present you with the Silver Star."

"Thank you."

"Sergeant Major Seeley Booth I present you with your honorable discharge from the army. You have served your country well."

"Thank you sir."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, I'm reinstating you with the FBI. Here's your badge, and your weapon along with your handcuffs are with your luggage."

"Thank you sir."

Booth was stunned, he said goodbye to everyone and turned back to face his friends. He knew he had to explain everything to Angela and Hodgins now. He really wanted Bones to be the first one to know, and now he had to swear Angela and Hodgins to secrecy.

"Well, Angela, Hodgins. I saved a nine-year-old boys life during an ambush. I shielded him with my body and took the two bullets I already told you about. I'm considered a hero in Afghanistan. I did exactly what Bones told me not to be. I was myself, and it almost ended in me losing my life."

"Oh my god; Booth are you crazy? Do you have any idea what you put Dr. Brennan through? Oh shoot, I wasn't supposed to say that. Heat of the moment huh."

"What do you mean; what I put her through?"

"Booth, I can't tell you; that's up to Dr. Brennan."

Time certainly does fly when you're talking to friends you haven't seen in a year. Before Angela, Hodgins, and Booth noticed they were being called to board the flight. The flight was long, but not as bad as what it could have been for Booth if Hodgins hadn't paid for his first class ticket.


	4. Chapter 4:  The Revealing Moment

**Chapter 4: The Revealing Moment**

When they landed in Indonesia the trio had to wait another two hours for Daisy to arrive. While waiting for Daisy Angela, Hodgins, and Booth devised a plan to sneak Booth into Dr. Brennan's tent undetected. The hard part would be getting Daisy to keep her mouth shut. Daisy finally arrived to take Angela, Hodgins, and unknowingly Booth to the dig site.

"Oh my gosh, Angela, Dr. Hodgins I'm so sorry I'm late. I completely forgot until Dr. Brennan glared at me, and started to yell at me."

"It's ok Daisy. As long as you do one thing for us."

"Anything if you can convince Dr. Brennan not to fire me from the Jeffersonian again, as soon as we get home."

"Consider it done Daisy. Now you need to sit down before I tell you this, and don't freak out."

Angela motioned Daisy to a chair inside the airport and motioned for Booth to come into view, while she was still holding on to Daisy. Daisy's eyes grew big and she tried to stand up but Angela pushed her back down and covered her mouth before she could blurt out squeals surprise.

"Now Daisy, you can't tell Dr. Brennan that Booth is here, and well alive."

"Okay."

"That's not all Daisy. You need to sneak Booth into Dr. Brennan's tent while Hodgins and I distract her."

"Okay then let's go. I promised Dr. Brennan she wouldn't have to wait long."

The two-hour drive to the dig site was silent. It was very unusual for Daisy to be so quiet. She must have been in shock. They finally arrived at the dig site. Angela immediately saw Dr. Brennan, and she and Hodgins jumped out of the stopped car and started to distract her while Booth was being taken to Dr. Brennan's tent. Daisy got Booth to the tent in a minute, and then she left to let Angela and Hodgins know he was there.

"Sweetie, I missed you so much. Hodgins and I both missed you."

"Angela, Dr. Hodgins I'm so glad you're here. Angela now can you please tell me what you were talking about in the e-mail."

"Sure sweetie, but first do you have any work for me and Hodgins."

"Umm…Yes, Dr. Hodgins I need you to identify the particulates off of our murdered American. And Angela I need you to do a facial reconstruction of the skull."

"Okay sweetie. Jack why don't you go and do what you do, and I'll have a little chat with Dr. Brennan here."

"Okay Angela, I love you, and I'll see you in a few."

"Angela now will you tell me what you were talking about. I'm so confused."

"Sweetie, you're in love with Booth. That's why you're feeling what you're feeling."

"But how do you know Angela, I don't even know what I'm feeling."

"Yes you do sweetie; just say it. Say it out loud to me. Once you get it out, you can tell him."

Dr. Brennan hesitated; thought hard, closed her eyes and just blurted it out with the biggest smile on her face.

"Angela, I'm in love with Booth. Oh my god. I'm in love with Booth; I have always loved him. I have to tell him; I have to tell him now in an e-mail."

"Well sweetie then tell him, go send him that e-mail right now."

Dr. Brennan started to sprint towards her tent, smiling brighter than the sun. Angela was following her, knowing that she would be able to tell Booth in person. Booth was waiting anxiously for Dr. Brennan to come to her tent. Then out of the blue she barged into her tent, and didn't even notice Booth until she fell on him. Booth saw Angela come into the tent and then quickly let when she saw Dr. Brennan had fallen onto Booth's lap. Dr. Brennan had to process the moment and finally spoke.

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"Bones I missed you too much. I had to come and crash squints headquarters."

Dr. Brennan laughed and gave him the biggest bear hug she could. Booth grimaced in pain, and she back off alarmed.

"Booth what happened? The army wouldn't tell me anything. I was worried that you were hurt or…or worse."

Tears were forming in her light blue eyes as she continued to him how hard it was to get information on him. Booth couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing how much she cared about him. WHACK! It wasn't very hard, but Bones slapping him caught him off guard.

"You think this is funny? Booth I thought I lost you."

"No, I don't think it's funny. It's just that you're so beautiful."

Booth gave Bones a charming smile, and she looked dumbfounded. Booth thought, oh boy here it comes. But she didn't say it. She hugged him again ignoring his grunts of pain. Booth still couldn't believe Bones didn't say, but I don't know what that means. Something had changed between them; did she finally understand.

"Booth not knowing what happened to you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. You can't do that anymore. You can't leave me not knowing. You can't make me feel like that."

He loosened his grip on Bones and looked straight into her beautiful eyes.

"Like what Bones?"

"Like I just lost my world. Like I lost the one person who was always there for me. Like I have lost the one and only person I have ever truly loved. Booth I love you."

"Bones…Temperance, if I kiss you will you pull away."

She chuckled in her sobs and nodded her head side to side. He pulled her closer to him, looked her in the eyes lovingly and finally kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss and she ran her fingers through his hair. When they pulled away their eyebrows stayed looking into each other's eyes, both smiling and immensely happy.

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth."

"I love you too; I always have, and I always will. I will never leave you in the dark again."

She smiled and pecked his lips gently.

"Booth where are you staying?"

"Well at first I thought I would stay in a different tent, but now I think I'm going to stay here with you."

"But Booth, look at my bed. There's no way we can both sleep here. I'd have to lie on top of you to even be comfortable."

"All the better."

She slapped him gently again, knowing what he was thinking about.

"Bones let's give it a try; better now then when we are actually tired."

Dr. Brennan stood up and helped Booth to position himself so that he wouldn't hurt his shoulder more. She was hesitant about getting on the bed; she didn't want to hurt him.'

"Are you sure that I won't hurt you?"

"The only thing that will hurt me is if you don't come over here."

Dr. Brennan managed to lay herself gently on Booth when she noticed his Silver Star. She took one look at it and worry covered her entire face.

"Booth what did you do? You haven't told me yet, and you don't lie to me. I want to know what happened."

"Cliff notes version, I shielded a boy Parker's age from gunfire in an ambush. I took two bullets. One to the shoulder and one to the gut."

"You mean abdomen."

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Correcting me, you look really cute when you spout facts at me."

"Booth, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I will never do that again. I don't even know why I did it the first time. I'm so happy to have a real life hero for a boyfriend. I love you so much."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry about that. It's in the past. All I care about is right now, and what the future holds for us. I love you too, more than anything right next to my son."

They continued to talk the rest of the day without interruptions. They talked, they kissed, they laughed, and finally they fell asleep in each other's arms madly in love with each other.


	5. Chapter 5:  Curious Friends

**Chapter 5: Curious Friends**

Dr. Hodgins headed over to the lab tent thinking about what on earth Angela can be telling Dr. Brennan. He was also curious about the dead American he was about to remove particulates from. He just about made it to the lab tent when he saw Dr. Brennan racing toward; he could only assume her tent. Then he saw Angela following right behind her with a huge grin on her face.

"Awe…this is going to be good."

Dr. Hodgins forgets about the lab tent and starts to chase Dr. Brennan and Angela. He sees Dr. Brennan run into her tent, and then Angela runs into the tent. And as quickly as Angela entered the tent she left the tent. Hodgins finally caught up to Angela completely out of breath.

"Ange…what the hell…is going on?"

"Well honey, do you remember that e-mail I wouldn't let you read."

"Yes, the one you said that worried Dr. Brennan about Booth."

"She wrote to me saying she felt a sharp stabbing pain at her heart. She felt the Booth was hurt or worse. She felt this on the day Booth was shot. When I told her that I understood; she didn't believe me. I told her that she was in love with Booth, and she finally realized that she did love him and she wanted to tell him."

"Well that's great Ange. Anything else good."

"Yes that's definitely not all; she said she needed to tell him in an e-mail right now. And that's when she started running towards her tent. When I ran into that tent I saw that she was sitting in Booth's lap shocked to see him. And I think Booth saw me, but you saw how quickly I left the tent."

"Well what are we waiting for lets eavesdrop."

"What! Hodgins Seriously…

Angela bit her lip she wanted to know what was going on in that tent then reluctantly said.

"Okay, let's eavesdrop."

Angela and Hodgins listened to every part of the conversation between Dr. Brennan and Bones. Angela was giddy happy that her best friend had finally found love, and wasn't fighting it. Hodgins on the other hand just wanted a good story to tell when they are back home in the lab at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. They were glued to what was happening in that tent that they didn't notice Daisy creep up behind them.

"Whatcha doing?"

Both Angela and Hodgins jumped up alarmed that Daisy had caught them.

"Geez Daisy, don't you know not to sneak up on someone like that."

"Well I didn't know I was sneaking up on you. If I wanted to do that I wouldn't have just said whatcha doing. What are you doing anyway outside Dr. Brennan's tent?"

"Umm…Yeah, Jack what are we doing?"

"Well umm…Angela we are umm…taking soil samples to compare to the American murder victim."

"Oh okay, I was just coming over to get Dr. Brennan. We need her to confirm something for us."

Angela and Hodgins looked at each other, and grabbed Daisy before she entered the tent. They moved her out of earshot and they were forced to tell her what they were really doing.

"Daisy we're sorry, but we can't let you go in that tent now."

"Well why not Angela, we need Dr. Brennan, that's why she came here?"

"Okay Daisy, we weren't actually collecting soil samples; we were spying on Dr. Brennan and Booth."

"Dr. Hodgins really, you're spying on them. Nothing can be that interesting."

"Actually things can get interesting, if you know what's going on."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to get Dr. Brennan."

"Daisy wait, can't this wait until tomorrow."

"Angela no we need Dr. Brennan. Now I'm going to go inside that tent and get Dr. Brennan."

"Daisy if you go inside that tent now, I can't promise you that you'll have a job when we return home."

Daisy stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Angela and Hodgins. Angela knew that would stop Daisy in her tracks and change her mind. All Daisy wanted to do was work with Dr. Brennan, and she wasn't about to screw that up for the third time.

"Are you sure about that Angela?"

"Positive Daisy, just wait until tomorrow. I'll make sure myself that Dr. Brennan is out and about tomorrow."

"Ok…thanks Angela."

"You're welcome Daisy; now go back to your tent or whatever you were going to do other than disturbing Dr. Brennan and Booth."

Daisy turned around and headed back to the lab tent. Angela and Hodgins went back to spy on Dr. Brennan and Booth, hoping they didn't miss anything interesting. Unfortunately when they got back they didn't like what they heard. Through the tent Angela and Hodgins listened as Booth was telling Dr. Brennan how it was his idea for the army not to tell Dr. Brennan anything about him, and how Hodgins, Angela, and Daisy sneaked him into her tent.

"Bones I have to tell you something, and please don't be mad."

"Booth what did you do, that would make me mad at you?"

"It was my idea to keep you in that dark, about my condition. I wanted to surprise you; I wanted to see that look on your face when you saw me."

"Booth I can't believe you did that, don't ever keep me in the dark again. You really hurt me when you did that."

"I promise that I will never ever leave you; the woman I love wondering if I'm dead or alive."

"I love you too Booth. Now how on earth did you get in my tent, without me noticing?"

"Ha…now that's a funny story. Well I met up with Angela and Hodgins at the airport in Germany. I was just as surprised as they were when we saw each other. They saw me receive my Silver Star, have an honorable discharge from the army, and get reinstated with the FBI. Anyways when we landed here and had to wait two hours for Daisy, we devised a plan. We knew that we would have to get Daisy in on it somehow."

"That probably wasn't easy."

"You can say that again. When she saw me she almost screamed bloody murder. That's when Angela pulled her back into her chair, covered her mouth, and told her the plan. But in the process we had to promise her something you probably won't like."

"What did you promise her Booth?"

"We promised her that you wouldn't fire her again. Well not as soon as we get home. If you really want to fire her that bad, and then wait just a month or two."

"Booth…how did you know that I was going to fire her?"

"Actually Angela knew."

"Well you know what its okay; I've tolerated eleven months with her, what's three more months."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"I don't want to be mad at you; I want to be with you. Booth, are you okay? You don't look comfortable."

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that this uniform is so uncomfortable."

"Well maybe I can help with that."

"That would be great Bones, but we can't go any further than that. My doctor said no physical or umm…intimate activity for another six weeks."

"Booth it's okay, I like lying down with you, talking, kissing, and laughing. I don't mind waiting. I'd rather have you at your best than not. There's only one thing I have to do first."

"And what would that be?"

Dr. Brennan whispered into Booth's ear.

"Angela and Hodgins have been spying on us."

"What, how do you know?"

"You can see their shadows, because they're on the wrong side of the tent. I'll be right back."

Dr. Brennan stood up, and walked over to the side of the tent. She gave Booth a charming but conniving look. She bent down as if she was talking to Angela and Hodgins face to face and blurted out loudly…

"Hey Angela, Hodgins, you better have those samples and that facial reconstruction done for me in the morning. I hope you enjoyed spying on Booth and me. Oh and I almost forgot have a good night."

Angela and Hodgins jumped in pure surprise and continued to listen to what Dr. Brennan had to say from a distance. Angela glared at Hodgins, and Hodgins looked back at Angela mouthing "I'm sorry." When Dr. Brennan finished, Angela moved closer to the tent and responded.

"Was that really necessary, and goodnight to you too sweetie. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Angela and Hodgins left the outside of Dr. Brennan's tent walking vigorously towards the lab tent, because they didn't want to be up all night. They were bickering about what had just happened.

"Jack I can't believe you talked me into doing that."

"What, you didn't have to spy on them too. I was going to spy on them anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wanted to know what was happening as much as you did."

"Now what we need to do is concentrate on getting this work done."

"I agree. Let's just hope the skull isn't badly damaged, and that you don't have to do any crazy experiments to find out where this guy died."

Angela and Hodgins entered the lab tent and started on their work. Angela was slowly sketching out what the face of the victim would look like at a desk. Hodgins was taking sample after sample until he found a rough area of where their victim could have been killed. It took Hodgins almost all night to finish his work, and felt guilty because Angela didn't want to leave him alone. He noticed Angela had fell asleep right next to the finished facial reconstruction. He closed the sketchbook and carried Angela out to their tent Dr. Brennan had set up for them. He laid Angela on the queen-sized bed and joined her. He opened up the sketchbook and couldn't believe his eyes when he looked upon the face of their victim, but he was so tired he closed the book, decided to go to sleep, and talk about the sketch in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6:  A Family Revealed

**Chapter 6: A Family Revealed**

Dr. Brennan opened her eyes to see Booth in her sight. She smiled at the thought of him being there with her. Just imagining the rest of her life with him was breathtaking. Booth was sleeping peacefully and Dr. Brennan couldn't resist any longer. She slowly started to kiss him. She kissed his bare chest, moving up towards his neck and the gently pecked his lips. Booth awoke and started to deepen the kiss. Soon they were in a passionate frenzy with each other. Their intimacy lasted for about five minutes, when they had to eventually pull away to catch their breath.

"Booth I love you. I wish we could stay here all day."

"Why can't we?"

"Booth we have a murder to solve, and I promised Angela and Hodgins before if knew about you being here that I would be there to help 24/7."

"Well then I guess we better get up and get dressed."

Booth gave Dr. Brennan a conniving smile. He waited for Dr. Brennan to get up and walk around the bed. Then Booth grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back on the bed. Dr. Brennan smiled and tenderly kissed Booth.

"So what are you thinking Booth?"

"I'm thinking you helped me last night, so now I'm going to help you."

"Now Booth, how are you going to help me get dressed with only one uninjured arm?"

"Well I don't know yet, that all depends if you're going to be wearing any clothes with buttons."

"In that case, I guess I'm just going to have to go button less. I'll be right back with my button less wardrobe for the day."

Dr. Brennan gave Booth another kiss before she left the comfort of the bed to find a button less outfit. Dr. Brennan returned with some clothing for herself as well as Booth. Booth was now sitting upright over the bed uncovered revealing his white skintight boxers. Dr. Brennan glanced down and back up to Booth's eyes with a huge grin on her face. She wanted to be with him so much, but sighed at the fact remembering they had to wait at least six weeks before they could truly be on with each other. Dr. Brennan couldn't believe her thoughts. She never believed that two people could be as one, but something changed that she couldn't explain. Somehow being with Booth and not being able to be with him fully, opened her eyes to what it really meant. Booth once told her it was creating a miracle. At first she didn't understand what that meant, but now she knew. That miracle Booth was talking about was creating a child to together. Every time that thought passed through her head, the more she wanted it. Dr. Brennan wanted to have a baby with Booth, but she didn't want to wait. Dr. Brennan laid their clothes on the bed and Booth started to remove the silky nightgown he put on Bones last night. He was star struck with her beauty yet again; he too couldn't wait until he could be with her. He stroked his hand up and down her bare back. Booth grabbed her bra and placed it on her. Dr. Brennan clasped the bra then turned around to remove Booth's sling to put on his shirt. Booth pulled her close as soon as the sling was removed and kissed her again. Dr. Brennan slipped on Booth's button down shirt carefully and started to button the shirt from top to bottom. Booth kissed her again and slipped her shirt onto her. They both stood up and Dr. Brennan grabbed Booth's khaki shorts and slid them up to his just below his torso. She carefully zipped and buttoned his pants, and then she kissed him. Booth attempted to put on Bones' shorts, but failed miserably. Instead Booth continued to kiss Bones until she finished putting on her shorts. Suddenly Angela standing outside was asking for both Dr. Brennan and Booth for some advice interrupted their romantic moment.

"Brennan, Booth, I need to talk to you. Is it okay for me to come in?"

"Ange, yes come in we're decent…now."

Angela slowly walked sketchbook in hand in the tent to see Booth and Dr. Brennan sitting on the bed fully dressed. Dr. Brennan was putting her hair in a ponytail and Booth was putting his sling back on.

"Angela is that the sketch of the victim?"

"Yes, that's what I'm here to talk to you about."

Dr. Brennan took the sketchbook Angela was holding towards here, and she couldn't believe what she saw. Dr. Brennan showed the sketch to Booth and the look on his face was priceless.

"Angela has Hodgins seen this?"

"I'm afraid so, he won't say anything about it. He only nodded when I asked if this was his twin brother."

"Angela let's go over to your tent, and see if we can get Dr. Hodgins to talk about his brother."

"Ok sweetie, but I don't know if you'll get anything out of him. He refuses to speak to me."

Dr. Brennan stood up and put her shoes on and then helped Booth with his shoes. All three of them left the tent and went to talk to Hodgins. When they got to Angela and Hodgins tent, Hodgins was gone. Booth was shocked but Dr. Brennan and Angela weren't fooled; they knew exactly where Hodgins was. All three of them left Angela and Hodgins' tent. They were headed straight towards the lab tent. When they entered the lab tent, they saw Hodgins working furiously to find his brothers killer. Angela walked over Hodgins and touched his hands. She noticed he was trying to hide his tears. She raised Hodgins' chin so that he would look her straight in the eyes when she spoke.

"Jack, honey, you don't have to put on a brave face for me. I love you, and we will find who did this to your brother."

"Angela, you don't understand. The last thing I said to my brother were words of hate. I resented the words I said to him immediately. I wanted to take back what I said, but it was too late. He stormed off and that was the last time I ever saw or spoke to him."

"Hodgins can you tell me his name? I can have the FBI begin an investigation."

"Yeah Booth his name is…was Simon Clemons Hodgins. And Booth."

"Yeah Hodgins."

"Thanks man. I…I really appreciate you helping me."

"Hodgins, man you helped to save my life. You and Angela both did. I will do everything in my power to find who did this to your brother."

"Dr. Hodgins, I know this is hard for you; but did you get any leads where your brother was killed."

"Yes Dr. Brennan. The victim wasn't killed here in Indonesia."

"Where was he killed Dr. Hodgins?"

"He was killed in the United States, where I believe his body was put in a casket for transport then removed and was dragged to the site where you found him."

"Hodgins are you 100 percent positive that he died in America. If that's the case the FBI can call a Federal investigation and the Indonesian Government can't interfere."

"Booth I'm positive that he was killed in the United States. I found chemical, particulates, and bugs that are indigenous in only the United States."

"Ok Bones, Angela, Hodgins I'm going to back to the tent and send an official e-mail to the FBI. We'll have word from them within the hour."

"Ok Booth I'll stay in here and help Hodgins and Angela some more."

Booth pecked Dr. Brennan on the lips and left the lab tent to contact the FBI about their situation. Meanwhile Hodgins and Angela told Dr. Brennan about the remains Daisy had found while she was with Booth last night. Dr. Brennan wasn't too happy with their decision but understood thinking she would have done the same thing in their situation. Dr. Brennan went to examine the remains Daisy had found, and came up disappointed yet again. The bones that were found weren't human; they were bones to yet another primate. Dr. Brennan finished her work and turned to talk to Angela and Hodgins more about his twin brother.

"How are you holding up Hodgins?"

"As well as can be expected; I never thought that my twin would be dead."

"Can you tell us about that last day Jack?"

"I remember him saying he was leaving to get away from the family wealth two days after our parents died. We got in an argument and he stormed off. He told me we didn't need each other, and that he never wanted our fortune. I told him that I didn't need him either. I told my twin brother that I hated him."

"Jack this isn't your fault. You're not the one that killed your brother. Someone murdered him, and we are going to find out who did this."

Booth walked in with a smile on his face. He walked over to Bones and gave her a hug reassuring her, this was good news coming.

"The FBI has called an official investigation. That's the good news, and I don't know if you're going to take what I say next as bad news. In order to continue with this investigation we have to return home with the remains."

"Booth that's fine with me. This dig has been a waste of time. We haven't found anything that is worth my time and effort. Well except for Hodgins' brother being found. Let's go home."

"I was hoping you would say that Bones. I'll book us on the next light out. Oh and Hodgins can you tell me any specifics to where you thought your brother was killed."

"Booth I found two different types of limestone residue, some dog excrement under his finger nails and pesticides used to keep grass green."

"Oh my god, I know where your brother was killed Dr. Hodgins. Think about it; two different types of limestone, dog excrement, and pesticides. He was killed on the Washington Monument."

"But how is that possible? The second type of limestone is nearly halfway up the Washington Monument."

"Your brother was killed five years ago, when the Washington Monument was being restored."

"Well then we need to get our butts back to D.C. and confirm that Dr. Brennan. Have I ever told you that you're brilliant?"

The day was getting late and the Jeffersonian team needed to get a good sleep. They were going home tomorrow. Daisy didn't want to end the dig early, but agreed when they reminded her of Lance. Dr. Brennan and Booth swore Angela and Hodgins to secrecy about their relationship so that they could continue to work together. Dr. Brennan had to threaten Daisy with firing her if she told anyone especially Lance about her relationship with Booth. As long as Daisy kept quiet she would have a job at the Jeffersonian. The night wasn't as romantic as the last night, but Dr. Brennan and Booth felt safe in each other's arms and loved. The next morning with bags packed they headed to the airport to go home. The flight was terribly long, but they were relieved to finally be home.


	7. Chapter 7:  Finding the Evidence

**Chapter 7: Finding the Evidence**

Dr. Brennan woke up in her bed; she was cold and missed the presence of Booth in her arms. Dr. Brennan decided instead of moping about Booth she would get ready and wait for his call. While she was blow drying her hair Booth called saying he would be there in five minutes. Dr. Brennan thought, should she greet Booth in her tiny robe or should she greet him fully clothed. Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringing doorbell. She thought bathrobe it is then. She walked to the door, checked that is was Booth, and answered the door. Booth couldn't resist when he saw her, before she even had time to say hi; Booth pulled her into a passionate kiss. She deepened the kiss as they clumsily walked over her couch. Booth undid her robe to reveal every beautiful part of her. Finally she had to pull away before they went too far; since Booth still wasn't cleared by his doctor. She put her robe back on and headed to her room to quickly get dressed. She returned to a disappointed Booth.

"Don't give me that look. You and I both know you're not cleared by your doctor for another six weeks. You're also not cleared to drive. So how did you get here so fast?"

"I know I'm not cleared by my doctor, but that doesn't mean I can't be disappointed that we can't. And I took a cab to get here; I called you from the cab, and that's why I got here so quickly."

"So I guess that mean I'm driving for a while. I think I'm going to enjoy that."

"I think I'm not going to enjoy you driving me around."

"Booth…why? I'm a good driver."

"Well you're an okay driver as a cop driver, as a civilian driver you're a great driver."

"So you don't like my driving when we have to chase someone."

"Well umm…Yes so we won't be doing any dangerous cases for a while. I also have some bad news."

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this."

"I've been limited to only do desk work and interrogations until I'm cleared from my doctor."

"Booth…You know I hate not working with you. Who is your replacement going to be?"

"It's going to be Agent Perotta. You have to be really careful not to reveal our relationship in front of her. I know that she likes me; so you can't be jealous when she flirts with me."

"Booth I wouldn't worry about Agent Perotta. If there is someone to worry about, I would worry about Sweets catching on about our feeling for each other."

"Well Sweets already thinks that we are in love, so if we act the same way we always have in our sessions he won't suspect a thing."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Bones we need to get to work."

"Ok Booth, now remember I met you at the reflecting pool right by the coffee cart."

Booth grabbed Brennan's jacket and helped her into it. She smiled, and turned around to face Booth to give him a tender kiss. They left her apartment as they always would have. They were walking side by side bickering about Booth's restrictive duty until he heals. Dr. Brennan was driving which really irritated Booth. He never realized how much of a backseat driver he was. Dr. Brennan dropped Booth off at his office with the FBI, and then headed over to the Jeffersonian to solve the murder of Hodgins' brother. Dr. Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian to see Special Agent Payton Perotta hovering over the remains of Hodgins' brother. She stealthily quickened her pace and began to holler.

"Agent Perotta, don't compromise the remains."

"Ah, Dr. Temperance Brennan; it's nice to see you again. I look forward to working with you the next six weeks."

"I'm looking forward to working with you too. Maybe this time it won't end in you following me, and almost getting me and one of my lab partners killed."

"Yeah, well…I was only doing my job. This should be an interesting six weeks working together without Agent Booth."

"Actually Booth agreed only agreed to you being my field agent with a few exceptions. He does all the interrogations and paperwork. All you have to do is be with me in the field and make sure I don't get myself killed. If there is one thing you need to know; Booth is my partner and always will be. Six weeks isn't going to change that."

"Well that's something the director didn't tell me yesterday. And by the way; did you and Booth ever hook up."

"The director didn't tell you because, Booth talked to the director this morning. And why does everybody think that Booth and I have hooked up or are going to make out. We're just partners and that's how we're going to stay."

"Hmm…That's nice to know. Well then, are you ready to go? I'll meet you out in the car."

Agent Perotta left the forensic platform and headed out to her car. Dr. Brennan turned back to face the remains to make sure Agent Perotta hadn't damaged anything. She noticed the remains were fine and just wanted an excuse to yell at Agent Perotta. If there was one thing Dr. Brennan wanted to do; she would have punched Agent Perotta then and there when she asked about Booth's availability. Angela came onto the platform when she noticed Dr. Brennan trying to hide a smirk.

"Sweetie what are you thinking about?"

"Hi Angela, I was thinking about punching Agent Perotta in the face."

"Sweetie, why do you want to do that?"

"Uhh…She's going to flirt with Booth and probably ask him out. It takes everything I have not to strike at her when she talks about Booth. And to make it worse I have to keep out relationship a secret from her of Booth and I can't work together anymore."

"So Agent Perotta makes your blood boil."

"What? Angela that's physically impossible for someone's blood to boil; well unless someone happened to be cooked."

"No, no Sweetie it's a figure of speech. It means Agent Perotta makes you jealous. And Sweetie you have no reason to be jealous, Booth only has eyes for you. The love he has for you is stronger than anything I've ever seen him show to anyone."

"Thanks Angela…Now I think I can tolerate six weeks of car rides and field work with her. Which means I should probably get going she's waiting for me outside, to go the Washington Monument."

"Okay Sweetie, Hodgins is already there waiting for you. He left five minutes before you got here."

"Thank you Angela. We'll be back soon, and Booth is going to be here for lunch. Will you please warn him about Agent Perotta's intentions and tell him just to play along as long as there is no kissing and no accepting of dates."

Dr. Brennan took off her lab coat and put her jacket back on. She walked quickly outside since she kept Agent Perotta waiting for ten minutes. Agent Perotta looked annoyed but didn't say anything as they both got into her car. The car ride was silent and thankfully short. They were greeted by FBI forensic agents and Dr. Hodgins when they arrived at the supposed scene of the crime.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Perotta about time you got here. I was tempted to go up without you."

"All right Dr. Hodgins; let's go see which side of the monument the victim was killed on. Agent Perotta you stay down here. I don't want the evidence if there is any to be compromised. If there is evidence; there won't be much left, and we'll have to be careful when we extract the evidence."

"Dr. Brennan, shall we go up."

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins lets do what we do best."

They both got on the platform and were raised up to the point on The Washington Monuments scar. They started to set up their equipment, and Dr. Brennan held up the blue light to the monument.

"Dr. Hodgins I've found blood, a lot of blood. It's very possible that this is from your brother. Let's see if we can find any dried blood inside the crevices of the Limestone."

Dr. Hodgins stood up and began to carefully remove the piece of limestone where most of the blood was found. When they removed the piece and looked inside they found lots of dried blood that had been absorbed into the limestone. Dr. Brennan took a closer look with a magnifying glass and found a few shards of bone, as well as what she hoped would be bone dust. She motioned down to Agent Perotta to let her know they received all the evidence they needed and were ready to head back to the lab. Dr. Brennan speed dialed Booth before they were in earshot of Agent Perotta to tell him she'll be back in the lab in about ten minutes. She hung up with Booth as soon as they reached the bottom. Dr. Brennan decided to ride back with Hodgins so that Agent Perotta could go back to the Hoover building and wait for the lab results. Dr. Brennan was relieved when Agent Perotta didn't ask her about who she called. She would have been tempted for the second time that day to punch her in the face. When they got back to the lab Dr. Hodgins took the samples to examine them and confirm that they do belong to his brother. Dr. Brennan went straight to her office to meet Booth for their in secret lunch date.

"Booth, are you ready for lunch? I'm sorry I'm late, removing the samples was far more difficult than what I anticipated."

"Hey that's okay, that means I'll have to order more food. Which means that is more time I get to spend with you."

"Booth…Shh we need to be discreet we don't want anyone else finding out about us. Daisy knowing is bad enough, and it's only a matter of time before she tells Sweets."

"Don't worry I'm going to figure out a deal with Hacker, so that we can be together and still work as partners."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Hacker is really serious about that FBI rule. I don't think he'll make an exception in our case. After all he wants to be with me."

"Bones could we go and get some grub; I've been waiting for you for an hour."

"Umm…Okay, and I'm sorry I was so late. Where do you want to go?"

"Ah…great, and Bones the grub thing just means food. And let's go over to the Royal Diner, I feel like a good burger, fries, and whatever type of pie they have."


	8. Chapter 8:  A Murder Solved

**Chapter 8: A Murder Solved **

Booth and Dr. Brennan left the Jeffersonian and headed out to her car. Booth raced in front of her to open the driver side door. Dr. Brennan normally would protest; being the independent woman she is. Instead she smiled at Booth looked around to see if anyone was near, and kissed Booth tenderly before getting into her expensive car. Booth quickly made his way to the passenger seat and they were off to the Royal Diner. They took their time with their meals. Dr. Brennan informed Booth on the case while he was busy enjoying his burger. How he missed real food while he was in Afghanistan. They started to talk about their relationship and Booth agreed to move into Bones' apartment while he was healing and possibly longer. Dr. Brennan's phone rang right as they were leaving the Diner. It was Hodgins.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan the samples belong to my brother. But no all the samples belong to my brother; the bone shards don't match with my brother. It's possible that we have the killers DNA."

"Ok Dr. Hodgins send the results to Agent Perotta and we'll start with getting some suspects."

"I take the results matched to Hodgins' brother."

"More than that Booth, we also have the killers DNA. We can now narrow down the suspect list to someone who is male, is around fifty years old, and he's missing a pinky."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get over to the Hoover building and do some research. And call Hodgins back, we'll need to question him, to see if he knows anyone missing a pinky."

Dr. Brennan called Hodgins back to inform him to meet them at the Hoover building. She hung up with Hodgins and called Agent Perotta to let her know what was going on. Dr. Brennan hung up with Agent Perotta and looked at Booth. He didn't even have to ask what was on her mind he knew. Booth didn't say a word he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. They parted and she instantly felt better and whispered into his ear.

"What would I do without with? I love you so much, and hate that I can't work with you in the field for six weeks."

Booth put his index finger and thumb on her chin lifting her head so that she would look into his eyes.

"Hey…You're not going to lose me; I will never leave you willingly. I love you too so much, and the six weeks will go by quickly."

She smiled and made her way to the driver side of the car as Booth entered on the passenger side. The drive was silent but full of romance when Seal's Kiss from a Rose came on the radio. The song made them both think about her high school reunion.

_They had just finished dancing to a fast song when Seal's Kiss from a Rose came on. She wanted to dance but he didn't want to dance because she had just rejected him. He caved and they slow danced. She started to tear up saying that this was the prom she never got the chance to go to. He held her close to comfort her and they continued to dance. _

They snapped back into reality when the song ended, and she had parked in the Hoover building parking garage.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you sooner. I started to regret my decision during my reunion. And…"

"Is there something else Bones?"

She bit her lip and finally began to say it.

"I really liked it when we pretended to be a married couple, and I just want to say…"

She bit her lip again and averted her eyes from his.

"Bones hey it's ok, whatever you say won't change that I love you."

She looked back into his eyes and gave him a seductive smile. Which meant she was about to say something big.

"Booth I want to say that…One day when we're both ready I would be open to marriage."

Booth just smiled, got out of the car, took a deep breath, and walked over to let Bones out of the car. She beat him to it though. Bones was nervous she didn't know what booth was going to do next, so she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're not going to ask me now are you?"

"What? No Bones, but you sure know how to ruin a moment. What I was going to say is that I'm so relieved to hear you say that. And one day when we're both ready I will ask you to marry me; just not today."

Dr. Brennan laughed and was about to lean in and kiss Booth; when she saw Agent Perotta out the corner of her eye. She mouthed play along to Booth and he knew she saw someone. She gave Booth a playful punch in his good shoulder that looked like it hurt, and she sounded pissed off when she spoke.

"What the hell Booth. You know I hate it when you do that."

"Geez Bones I already have one bad shoulder I don't need another one. And why are you so pissed off at me for opening the door for you. I was being a gentlemen; that's what I do."

"Sorry for breaking up this little love fest, but Dr. Brennan and I have a suspect to apprehend. Dr. Hodgins told me about five minutes ago."

"What…Who said that we were in love?"

"No Bones…It's a figure of speech, meaning to break up an argument. And this guy you're apprehending, have you looked at his rap sheet?"

"No I haven't, but the sooner we get this guy the better."

"No it's not better; you have no idea if this guy is dangerous. And I would like it if you didn't try to get my partner killed on the first day."

"Fine you win, here's the rap sheet."

He scanned the rap sheet quickly. He looked up with fury in his eyes.

"Agent Perotta you just about go you and my partner killed. Five women have filed restraining orders against him because of violence and stalking. As well as sexually offending all of them. Three of which were raped."

"Agent Booth I'm sorry. You're right it's too dangerous for both Dr. Brennan and I to go. I'll go back up in the building and have a male agent go with me to get the suspect. You and Dr. Brennan can wait for me in the interrogation room."

"Ok that sounds fine to me, how about you Booth?"

"I still don't like it, but it's safer."

Agent Perotta went ahead into the Hoover building while Booth and Dr. Brennan went the long way into the building. When Agent Perotta was out of site and earshot Dr. Brennan stopped Booth, faced him, and kissed him romantically to finish their previous conversation before being interrupted by Agent Perotta.

"Mmm…Is that what you were going to do before we were interrupted."

"Yes that was, and good job with arguing with me. I didn't give you much to work with. You were very believable."

"Damn, Bones I left my ID in the car. Why don't you go ahead up and get your visitors pass, and I'll meet you in ten minutes."

"Ok Booth, here are the keys."

Dr. Brennan walked up the stairs and Booth headed back to the car, but he didn't forget his ID. He wanted to call and ask Angela to draw a custom engagement ring.

"This is Angela."

"Hi Angela its Booth, I need you to listen and not say anything to Temperance about this conversation."

"Ok Booth what's going on?"

"Sometime in the near future I plan on asking Temperance to marry me."

"Eek…Booth when are you going to ask her, and what can I do to help?"

"Angela I'm going to ask her within the year, but I'm not going to rush her. And I need you make a custom sketch of an engagement ring during lunch tomorrow at the Founding Fathers around one."

"Sure Booth, I'll do whatever I can to help you two. And you can trust me; I won't say anything to Brennan."

"Thanks Angela, I need to go or Bones is going to think something is up. And you can tell Hodgins about this, but no one else."

Booth hung up with Angela and quickly made his way to the interrogation room to meet Dr. Brennan. Booth's phone rang just as he met Dr. Brennan in the interrogation room. It was Agent Perotta telling Booth not to let Dr. Brennan in on the interrogation. Booth agreed and went to tell Bones of their plan.

"Temperance, we need you to go undercover for this interrogation."

"Booth, what kind of undercover, you don't sound happy about this?"

"The kind of undercover assignment that will make me jealous. And I'll want to hurt this man if he touches you."

"Ok Booth, first of all you won't need to be jealous, and second what do I need to do?"

"I need you to go home and change into that dress you wore in Vegas. The black one that I bought you, not the one you picked out. When you come back meet me in here, so that I can wire you up. We need you to trick him into confessing saying you witnessed the murder."

"Ok Booth I'll be back here in ten minutes."

"Hey you're going to be fine. I wouldn't send you in there is I didn't. I will never let anything happen to you."

"I know, and I trust you completely."

Dr. Brennan stared in Booth's eyes for minute letting their eyes dance and left to do what Booth instructed. She did return within ten minutes to see Agent Perotta and Sweets leading the interrogation. Booth saw Dr. Brennan and slowly began to wire her up very discreetly. He unzipped her dress and gently hooked the battery pack on her underwear. He guided the wire up her back and zipped the dress back up hiding the rest of the nude colored wire with her hair into her ear.

"I have some bad news Temperance. You're going to need to trick him into confessing outside the FBI headquarters."

"Booth I'll be okay and I'll keep my phone on so that you can track me."

"Okay Bones, Hodgins and I will also be following you. I'll be on foot following from a distance and Hodgins will be in his car."

"Booth you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, I just don't want you getting kidnapped again."

Booth slipped her a note, which said I love you Dr. Temperance Brennan, but I can't tell you because they'll hear what I'm saying. Dr. Brennan smiled and responded to the message.

"Booth I know, and I do too."

"Okay you better get going; we'll release him in five minutes."

"Bye Booth."

Dr. Brennan left and waited for the undertaker to come out of the Hoover building. Dr. Brennan saw him out the corner of her eye. She walked towards him acting like she wasn't paying attention where she was going and bumped into him. Dr. Brennan apologized and they introduced themselves. She thought to herself; thank god he doesn't recognize me from my books.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, let me introduce myself. I'm Joy, Dr. Joy Kennan."

"It's okay; my name is Preston, just Preston Davis. So you're a doctor. What medical field are you in?"

"Well Preston, I'm an orthopedic surgeon, with a private practice just outside of D.C. What do you do for a living?"

"Wow! So you're a very successful woman, my job compared to yours is lame. Anyway I work as an undertaker. Say do you want to continue this conversation?"

"Sure, how about we walk down to the Washington Monument, and then I'll decide if you should get my number or not."

"Sure let's go."

They both headed towards the Washington Monument with Booth following from a distance. She was gaining Preston's trust before they got to the place where he murdered Hodgins' brother. After about a thirty minute walk Preston felt comfortable with Dr. Brennan and put his arm around her shoulders. It took every fiber in Booth's being not to shoot this man, but Bones waved him off not to interfere. They made it to the Washington Monument and walked over to the side of the murder.

"It's just a beautiful site; isn't it Joy."

"Yes it is but I prefer it at night."

"Did you read the paper about what happened?"

"No, I didn't; what is going on?"

"Someone was murdered here five years ago and they just found the remains on a dig in Indonesia."

Preston gulped hard and started to sweat.

"Oh my god; they found him. Do you know anything else?"

"No, that's all that was mentioned in the paper. Preston are you Ok? You look like you're going to get sick."

"No I'm not okay. I need to leave the country."

"Why do you need to leave the country? Did you kill that man?"

"Yes I killed that man, and now I'm going to have to kill you. It's such a shame to kill the beauty that you are."

Booth spoke into the earpiece.

"Bones put your hands behind your back face up, I'll be behind you in ten seconds, and I'll quickly hand you my gun."

Preston slowly went for his gun, but Booth beat him to it and placed his gun in here hands as he bumped into her. Preston pointed his gun at her, but didn't notice that Dr. Brennan beat him to it. He tried to fire, but he left the safety on, and that's when Dr. Brennan shot him in the leg. He collapsed and Booth ran up kicking the gun away from Preston's grasp and arrested him.

"You do know that the director is going to yell at you for being in the field."

"I don't care; if I wasn't here you wouldn't have had a gun."

"Thank you Booth. We solved the case."

"Yeah we did, let's go tell Hodgins."

Hodgins was ecstatic to hear that the man who killed his twin was in police custody and was pleading guilty to all charges. The entire gang went to the Founding Fathers for a couple rounds of drinks to celebrate the closing of the case.


	9. Chapter 9:  Getting Ready

**Chapter 9: Getting Ready**

The case was over but not all was happy. Because of Booth's little field action stunt the FBI temporarily removed Dr. Brennan as Booth's partner until he healed. Dr. Brennan refused to work with anyone else and was about to quit working for the FBI when Booth stopped her. He convinced her to continue working with Agent Perotta. Dr. Brennan gave him that frustrated look and finally agreed. Dr. Brennan was really mad at Booth, but he still stayed at her place. Booth ended up sleeping in the guestroom of Brennan's apartment. Booth understood why, but he was excited because the engagement ring he was creating in his mind would become reality tomorrow at lunch time thanks to Angela. Booth went to sleep with a smile on his face. Booth decided to wake up early and make breakfast for the love of his life. He heard her alarm clock go off just as he finished setting up the tray. He made his way to her bedroom to find that she hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. He laid the tray over her and slowly began kissing her starting at her forehead. He slowly made his way down to her nose, each of her cheeks, her neck, and then to her ear whispering gentle I love yous and I'm sorry. She tried to hide a smile her eyes now open. He noticed and kissed her lips and she deepened the kiss. They finally broke apart to breathe and she noticed the breakfast in front of her.

"Booth…Seeley you didn't have to do this, I'm not that mad at you."

"Yes I did, and I will happily do this for you every morning because I love you."

"Booth I'm sorry I wasn't rational yesterday and acted in haste. I'm lucky to have you; I'm lucky to have your love. Will you forgive me?"

"I will always forgive you, and you've given me time to figure out a deal with the FBI. I promise you that I will find a way for us to be together and still remain partners."

"Mmm…Booth this is a good breakfast. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Well I don't think chopped fruit and making coffee counts as cooking. But I am glad that you like it."

"Well I'm going to get ready for work; we don't want to be late for work after what happened yesterday."

Dr. Brennan finished her breakfast in bed and went to take a shower. She started to sing hot blooded when Booth joined in on the singing. Little did she know was that he was doing a little more than just singing. Booth was slowly undressing himself to join Dr. Brennan in the shower. She was in the middle of singing the chorus when she felt Booth hugging her close.

"Seeley Booth what do you think you're doing? You know we can't do anything, and this is very tempting."

"I'm thinking that I'm taking a shower with the woman I love, but can't make love to because of doctors' orders. That doesn't mean we can't be intimate and romantic."

"I like that idea. Do you have anything else in mind that we could do?"

"Actually yes I do have an idea. How about we get all dressed up and I'll show you how romantic I can be."

"That sounds like a good idea, when should we do that."

"I'll make reservations tonight at seven."

"Tonight really, I'm excited already."

They continued with their shower enjoying each others company, kissing tenderly, and staring at each others bodies admiring each other. Neither one of them wanted to leave their warm shower, but they eventually ran out of hot water an hour later. They dressed each other quickly since they were running late. Bones did her hair and make-up while Booth shaved. Booth finished before Dr. Brennan, but she was out within five minutes. They headed to work. Dr. Brennan dropped Booth off at the Hoover building and she continued to the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan was greeted by Angela as she walked into the Jeffersonian who couldn't stop smiling.

"You and Booth made up didn't you."

"Is it that obvious Angela?"

"Sweetie you're glowing with happiness. So how was it?"

"Thanks for telling me that Ange. And actually Booth and I haven't done anything yet."

"Bren are you kidding me? You're head over heels in love with Booth, and you haven't had sex yet."

"Ange, Booth and I can't do that because he's not cleared by his doctor. We have to wait six weeks."

"Oh my god, Bren are you going crazy, this has to be killing you. I now you want to."

"Well we're satisfying our biological urges to be with each other in different ways."

"This sounds good. What happened between you two either last night or this morning?"

"Last night nothing happened. We got in a fight and he slept in the guestroom. But this morning I woke up to him kissing my forehead, nose, cheeks, neck, and nibbling on my ear. He kept whispering I love yous and I'm sorry. I apparently didn't hide my smile very well because he kissed me there next and that lasted for about two minutes. I then notice her made breakfast for me in bed."

"Bren that is so sweet, no wonder you forgave him. I would too."

"Ange that's not the best part."

"Wait he did something more romantic than that. Sweetie why on earth did you wait so long to get together with Booth?"

"Well we finished eating and I went to take a shower. I began to sing hot blooded and he joined in with singing with me."

"Is that all Sweetie?"

"Ange do you want to know what happened or not? If you do want to know then stop interrupting me."

"Sorry sweetie, go on I want to know the details."

"Well he stopped singing when I got to the chorus and that's when I felt his arm around me and he hugged me close to his body."

"Oh my god Sweetie; you and Booth must have some serious self control."

"I admit it was hard not to act on it, but we didn't. We continued to stay in the shower until we ran out of hot water. I love him even more now; I didn't ever think I could love him more."

"Sweetie I'm so happy for you two."

Angela and Dr. Brennan walked to her office and once inside Dr. Brennan shut the door to share something big. Angela started to drink her coffee and Dr. Brennan couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I talked about marriage with Booth yesterday."

Angela spit out her coffee and stared coughing trying not to give away what Booth was planning. Dr. Brennan handed her a rag and apologized for abruptly saying what she just said.

"Really Sweetie you brought up marriage to Booth. What did you say?"

"I told him when we're both ready that I would be open to marriage. And then he told me when I'm ready he will ask me to marry him."

"Sweetie did you tell him that you would accept when he asked?"

"I was going to say that but Agent Perotta interrupted us and spoiled the moment. But I think I'm going to be engaged to Booth within the year. I'm not ready yet, but I will be ready."

"Bren I'm so happy for you. Do you want me to help you with anything?"

"Actually you could help me with something. After your lunch with Booth could we go shopping? Booth and I are going out tonight and I would like something new for our first official date, and a fancy one at that."

"Bren I'd be happy to take you shopping and I know just the outfit that will knock Booth's socks off when he sees you.

"I don't know what that means, but I trust your decision."

"Sweetie we should try and complete some work before we leave for the day."

"You're right Angela. I'll see you after lunch."

Angela left Dr. Brennan's office and went to work on a facial reconstruction from the most recent pulled remains from Limbo. Dr. Brennan went to examine the bones to help identify the person. Before they knew it two hours had passed and Angela was leaving to pick up Booth and Hodgins, Dr. Brennan, and Cam went to lunch at the Royal Diner. Angela saw Booth waiting for her in front of the Hoover building pacing. Angela yelled for him and he got into the car. Angela drove the rest of the way to The Founding Fathers with an anxious Booth. They were seated and ordered their food then Angela took her sketchbook out waiting for Booth to explain the engagement ring to her.

"Earth to Booth, are you going to explain this engagement ring to me or not?"

"Oh what…Sorry Angela."

"You were thinking about Brennan weren't you?"

"Yes I was. I was actually thinking about the moment when I'm going to propose to her. But we can talk about that later, now let me tell you about the ring I want to give her."

"Okay Booth, why don't you start from the outside and we'll work out way up to the diamond."

"The rims of the ring will be shaped like two dolphins facing the diamond. The dolphins will be diamond encrusted with diamonds outlining the shape of the dolphins. I would like the eyes to small emeralds."

"Okay Booth, what do you think so far? And what type of ring do you want this be? I mean do you what it to be gold, silver or, platinum."

"Angela it's perfect, and the ring is going to be platinum."

"Booth good choice with platinum it will make the dolphins pop. So what kind of diamond do you want?"

"The diamond is going to be in the shape of a heart. It is going to be a blue diamond; the sparkling color of her eyes."

"Booth this is the perfect ring for Brennan, and so romantic you really love her don't you. Is there anything you want inscribed on the inside?"

"Yes I do love her; I love her so much even words can't explain it. And yes I do want something inscribed on the inside. Could you put daffodils, daisies and Jupiter written on the inside? They are all her favorite things. On her wedding ring I'm going to have Jeffersonian written on the inside, and I love you."

"That is so romantic; you know everything about her, don't you."

"Yes I know everything about her. And I want to ask you; what color dress are you imagining for Temperance to buy today."

"Wh…What, How do you know about that?"

"She told me during the ride to work this morning that she would be going shopping with you. That's when I found out that she was going to buy a new dress for tonight."

"Fine, she's going to be wearing a black dress. And Booth either buy something in diamonds, pearls, or something in purple or blue to go with the dress."

"Actually I was hoping you would help me pick out the Jewelry."

"Sure Booth, I'll help you. Let's pay the check and get going."

They paid their checks and walked over to the jewelry store around the corner. Angela looked around the store while Booth ordered the engagement ring and gave the jeweler the sketch Angela drew. By the time Booth was finished Angela had already picked out the perfect necklace, earrings, and bracelet. The necklace was an elegant diamond and sapphire necklace. The earrings were beautiful diamond and sapphire drop earrings. And the bracelet was a three stone sapphire bracelet with diamond accents. Booth bought all three and spent over fifteen hundred dollars to surprise Temperance; but not only with the jewelry he had struck a deal with the FBI so that he and Temperance could be a couple and stay partners. They left the Jewelry store and walked back to the car. Angela took Booth back to the Hoover building and then she headed back to the Jeffersonian for her and Dr. Brennan's shopping date.

"Sweetie are you ready to go? We don't have much time before your date with Booth."

"What are you talking about Angela? We have five hours until my date with Booth."

"Actually Sweetie you have four and a half hours to shop for a dress and new shoes, get your hair, make-up, and nails done. You barely have enough time to get ready."

"Okay Angela you win lets go."

Angela and Dr. Brennan left to head towards the designer dress store. Dr. Brennan had tried on nine dresses and none of them were right until Angela spotted the perfect little black dress. Dr. Brennan tried on the dress and came out with a huge grin on her face. The black ruched v-neck jersey dress was the dress, and they both new it. Dr. Brennan bought the dress along with black strappy heels that went perfectly with the dress. They had spent an hour shopping and they headed back out to get Dr. Brennan's nails done. Angela told Dr. Brennan she should stick with a French manicure and pedicure without the fake nails. Her nails took another hour to finish. They quickly left the nail salon and headed to Brennan's hair stylists salon to get her hair and makeup done. It took two hours to get her hair and make-up done. Dr. Brennan's hair was in soft curls with half of it pulled back into a loose French braid with a few soft ringlets down by her face. Her make-up for the most part was natural looking except for her eyes and lips. Her eyes popped with a rich royal blue tent paired with black massacre and liner. Her lips glistened with a slightly darker pink than her lips. They quickly drove back to the Jeffersonian so that Dr. Brennan could spend the rest of the half an hour to change and wait for Booth with his surprises.


	10. Chapter 10:  First Date

**Chapter 10: First Date**

Dr. Brennan was ready to go after about twenty minutes of primping with Angela's help. The dress looked stunning on her, and they decided to test it out on Hodgins. Angela called her husband in and all that he could say was wow. He tried not to stare too much since Angela was standing right next to him. Dr. Brennan just smiled and put her lab coat on to conceal her dress and to stop Hodgins from staring. She left her office and went up onto the forensic platform to do some last minute work before Booth arrived. Five minutes later Booth arrived to see Temperance working. He walked up to the forensic platform sliding his access card. Booth walked closely behind Brennan who was pretending she didn't notice he was there and he whispered in her ear.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

She turned to face him while taking off her gloves giving him her full attention.

"We can work together and still be a couple. Hacker gave in when I told him that you wouldn't work with anyone else and I wouldn't work with anyone else. If the FBI wouldn't allow us to work together then we would stop working for the FBI. He told me in our situation he'll let it slide because he wants you to be happy."

"Really Booth we don't have to hide anymore."

"Nope, no more hiding, but we do have to tell Sweets. I thought we would do that tonight. I pushed our reservation to seven thirty. So why don't you take off that lab coat and we can go to his office."

They left the forensic platform and headed towards her office. Dr. Brennan slowly took off her lab coat with her back facing Booth. Booth could tell the dress was a form fitting dress that hugged every curve of her body. He prepared himself as she began to face him. Booth's knees buckled when he saw her. His mouth agape in amazement; he kept scanning her up and down at the black dress with plunging neckline that showed off her cleavage. She smiled and walked towards him noticing the entire squint squad staring into her office. She gave Booth the most passionate they had ever experienced with each other. She put her hands in his hair while Booth was pulling her closer to his body with his one good arm. They were interrupted by cheers from the squint squad. They broke apart and smiled at each other in humiliation from the cheers.

"You look, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, I don't know if there is a word to explain how amazing you look right now."

"Why thank you…And I think any of those would suffice. I love you Seeley."

"I love you too Temperance, so should we head out and surprise Sweets with our news."

"Let me just grab my keys and jacket and we can go."

"You don't need your keys; I have our transportation taken care of."

"Ok…ANGELA WILL YOU DRIVE MY CAR BACK HOME."

Dr. Brennan yelled through her office. Angela gave her thumbs up. Dr. Brennan went to put her jacket on but Booth already had it in his hands and he helped her into it. They left the office and Booth placed his hand on the small of her back, but she grabbed his hand and allowed him to put his arm around her waist as they walked outside the Jeffersonian. The squint squad following not far behind, curious to see what kind of transportation Booth had arranged. When they made it outside Brennan noticed the white stretch limo waiting for them. They entered the limo to awe's from the squint squad. They were in shock at how romantic Booth could be; they had never seen this side of Booth. They were dropped off at the Hoover building first and they made their way up to Sweets' office. They entered as they always would have, walking briskly to the couch. But instead of sitting far apart they sat closer together; her hand on his knee and his arm around her waist. Sweets blinked a couple times thinking was he hallucinating. Then he finally spoke to the giddy couple who couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you two trying to tell me something?"

"Sweets you're the psychologist. Why don't you tell us?"

"Well Booth I think you and Dr. Brennan have finally admitted your love for each other."

"Well Sweets I don't want you to think, I want you to know what is going on."

Booth reached into his jacket and pulled out the rectangular large box that contained the necklace, earrings, and bracelet. He handed the box to Bones who just stared at it only shedding a single tear to show her affection. Dr. Brennan opened the box and gasped at what she saw before her. She never thought Booth would go to such lengths to make this the perfect first date of her life. She now knew why she and Angela didn't buy any jewelry earlier that day as well. She completely forgot Sweets was in the room and she kissed Booth romantically to thank him for the wonderful gift.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dr. Brennan, Booth, seriously you throw this bombshell on me and now this. One thing at a time please; I can't process all of this quite yet."

"I think we should explain it to him Booth."

"I got shot in Afghanistan…"

"And even though I can't explain it I felt him get shot; I thought I lost him…"

"So she e-mailed Angela in a state of panic…"

"And Angela told me she knew what I was feeling, but wasn't going to tell me over an e-mail."

"Later at the airport I ran into Angela and Hodgins…"

"And they told Booth I was worried sick about him."

"I wanted to surprise her so I told the Army not to inform her on my condition."

"I still don't appreciate that."

"I know and I'm sorry, I won't do that again. At least I won't do that intentionally."

"Well anyways back in Indonesia Angela told me that I loved Booth…"

"And that's when you realized that you did love me."

"Yes and I sprinted back to my tent to tell Booth in an e-mail…"

"What she didn't know was that I was in her tent…"

"And I ran in so fast I didn't even notice you…"

"At least not until you fell in my lap in complete shock."

"I slapped him for laughing at me and started confessing about how I felt about him…"

"And you finally said that I was the one and only person you ever loved."

"Wow! Why can't either of you do something the simple way."

They replied in unison in Sweets' question.

"Because we have never done anything the simple way."

"Well Bones we better get going or we're going to miss our reservation."

They stood up and Booth tried to put the necklace around her neck. He couldn't and asked Sweets to help out. Sweets stood and put the necklace and bracelet on Dr. Brennan while she put the earrings on. She thanked sweets for helping her put the jewelry on and kissed Booth again as Sweets became uncomfortable again. They left Sweets' office and went back into the limo to head towards the French restaurant. They made it in time to make their reservation. They were seated and he couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she looked. They sat in an admiring silence until they ordered their food. They talked about marriage again, money, Parker, and the possibility of having children.

"Do you still want to have a baby?"

"Yes I do want to have a baby, but I don't want to be inseminated. I want to have your baby the right way; I want our child to be conceived out of love."

"I love you and I can't wait until we get to have a baby together."

"Booth are you telling me that you want to have a baby as soon as possible; even if that means having a baby before marriage."

"Yes that is what I'm saying; if it's alright with you I would like to start trying for a baby when I'm released from my doctor."

"I love you too, and I don't want to wait either. So as soon as you're cleared by your doctor I want to start trying for a baby too."

They both smiled in delight and finished their meals. Booth paid the bill and they headed home to Brennan's apartment in the white limo. Dr. Brennan thought the date was over, but it wasn't. When they entered the apartment they could smell the aroma of vanilla and cinnamon fill the apartment. The apartment was dimly lit, and Booth could hear the theme to Titanic coming from her TV. They went to their bedroom and changed into something a bit more comfortable. Booth watch Bones as she removed her little black dress and was surprised to see that her nightgown was actually one of his oversized Army t-shirts. Then she put on some short cloth shorts. Dr. Brennan ended up helping Booth change. He stayed in his tight white boxers and put on a black FBI shirt. They shared another romantic moment of holding each other before they went to watch Titanic. They watched the movie closely sitting next to each other. Tears came to Dr. Brennan's eyes by the end of the movie. She was holding onto Booth for dear life, never wanting to let him go. Knowing that was there and warm comforted her. Booth kissed the top of her head and held her closer comforting her. When the movie ended Booth ignoring the pain in his shoulder picked up Bones and carried her back to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and then he joined her on the other side. Bones snuggled close to him and finally fell asleep on his warm bare chest listening to his heart beat.


	11. Chapter 11:  Return of the Gravedigger

**Chapter 11: Return of the Gravedigger**

Six weeks later

Booth was waiting anxiously in the doctor's office. He couldn't wait to be cleared; he wanted to get back in field. And more than that he was thinking of the magical night he was going to have with Dr. Brennan. The doctor walked in with a smile on his face. Booth held his breath as the doctor gave him good news. Booth was officially cleared for duty and any other physical activities he might want to pursue. Booth was so excited he ran out of the room towards the waiting room where Temperance was waiting fidgeting with her necklace. Booth picked her up in his arms and started twirling her around while kissing her.

"Booth put me down."

"Bones I'm cleared; we can work together again, and we can start trying to have a baby."

"You're cleared, oh my god, we can have a baby. I love you Booth."

"I love you too Temperance. Let's celebrate tonight."

"Ok do you want to have a romantic date or a fun date?"

"Romantic definitely, I want to recreate our first date."

"Sounds good to me, what time will you be picking me up Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

"I will be waiting for you outside the Jeffersonian at five Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Why so early Booth?"

"I want to catch the sunset tonight."

"Ok I think we should head to work. I think we've given the people in this waiting room enough of a show."

Booth looked around the waiting room to see about twenty pairs of eyes staring at them. He waved at them and Dr. Brennan and Booth left the doctor's office blushing in embarrassment. Bone was about to get in the care on the driver's side when Booth grabbed the keys and sat in the driver's seat. Dr. Brennan didn't protest as she walked over to the passenger side of the car and took her seat. Booth drove back to their apartment. After two weeks of living with Temperance, Booth sold his apartment. Temperance walked into the apartment and grabbed the exact outfit she wore on their first date. Temperance quickly made her way back to the car and Booth drove to the Jeffersonian. Instead of dropping Bones off he parked and walked in with her. They walked to her office practically joined at the hip. He kissed her gently and walked towards Angela's office.

"Booth where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Angela to do a favor for me."

"Ok Booth, I'm going to be in here for another five minutes. Does that give you enough time?"

"Yes, and I love you."

"I love you too."

Booth left and quickly made his way to Angela's office.

"Did you finish it?"

"Yes I finished it. Are you cleared?"

"Yes I'm cleared. I'm going to ask her tonight."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get everyone to the Lincoln Memorial before sunset. I want Temperance's family and friends there to give her support. Are you sure she's ready for this?"

"I can do that. And Booth she's ready; she practically told me yesterday that she's ready to marry to you. Here's the ring, and stop fretting she's going to say yes. She loves you and wants to marry you."

"Thank you Angela, it's perfect. You did a wonderful job."

Booth took the ring box from Angela. He had asked her to draw on the top of the box the constellation of the dolphin and around the rest of the box was to look like the ocean. He hugged her and left her office to see Dr. Brennan just beginning to put her lab coat on. He walked towards her and gave her a kiss goodbye. Whispering I love you in her ear. She returned the gesture and they walked towards the forensic platform holding hands. Dr. Brennan went up onto the platform as Booth headed towards the exit of the Jeffersonian; only letting go of each other's hands until they were too far apart to keep hold. His phone was ringing as he was holding her hand, so he let it go to voicemail. As he was walking towards his car he checked the message. All the color drained from his face as he listened to the message.

"_Parker Booth has been buried alive. Release Heather Taffet from prison within five hours or Parker Booth will suffocate to death. This is my last communication." _

Booth walked back into the lab in complete shock, he thought everything with the gravedigger was finally over. Dr. Brennan saw Booth as the slowly walked back into the lab with all the color drained from his face. Dr. Brennan took off her gloves and walked towards Booth. Booth's legs buckled beneath him and he began to fall to his knees. Dr. Brennan caught him and lowered him to the floor with her not being able to hold his weight. Booth handed her the open cell phone and she listened to the message that brought tears to her eyes. She loved Parker as much as she loved Booth and couldn't imagine life without him. She closed the phone shut and hugged Booth comforting him.

"He's going to be ok. We're going to find him. We won't rest until we find him."

"We have to find him. Parker is my life. I can't lose him."

"I know Booth, I love him too. Come on lets go to my office."

"No…We need to work to find him. I won't stop until he's found."

"Ok…First things first. Where was Parker supposed to be?"

"He was with…Oh no…He was with Rebecca."

By the time he realized that Rebecca hadn't called him about Parker; the entire squint squad heard about Parker and friskily began piecing the facts together. Booth picked up his phone, pulled himself together, and called an FBI swat team to Rebecca's house. He hung up and immediately called Caroline. He informed her that Heather Taffet has an accomplice and that her accomplice kidnapped Parker. Booth's phone rang as soon as he hung up with Caroline. It was the FBI swat team, with bad news.

"Agent Booth we found two people…"

"Are they alive?"

"No, they were both found on the floor. They were shot point blank in the head."

"Booth hung up in utter shock once again. He felt as if his perfect day was falling apart. This was supposed to be a joyous day. Now it was his worst nightmare. Dr. Brennan heard what was said and just held Booth until he stood up. He handed his phone to Angela, and she went to work to try to decode the message and find where the call originated from.

"Bones you know what we have to do."

"Yes I do. Let's go and have a chat Heather Taffet."

Booth handed her the keys; he was in no shape to drive. Booth turned the siren on for Dr. Brennan and she crazily drove through the streets towards the jail where Heather Taffet was being detained on death row. Dr. Brennan could get out she grabbed his arm.

"Wait Booth…You should leave your guns in the car."

"That's a good idea; I don't want to do anything that might hurt Parker's chances…"

Booth paused not finishing his sentence. He removed his weapons and they headed towards the jail to speak with Heather Taffet. They were taken to the same room where they spoke to Howard Epps for the first time. Dr. Brennan and Booth shuddered as the memory of Epps encompassed their thoughts. Their thoughts are broken when Heather Taffet enters the gloomy room.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I didn't to expect to see either of you again. So who did my accomplice kidnap that's close to you?"

Booth walked towards the table as Dr. Brennan followed to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Booth slammed his hands to the metal table and confessed who it was. Not noticing what had just fallen out of his jacket pocket.

"My son…Where is he…"

Booth stops when he notices the ring box has fallen out of his pocket. Dr. Brennan is staring at it and picks it up. She hands the box back to Booth without looking inside; she doesn't want to be asked like this. Their silent moment is interrupted again by Heather Taffet.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Booth doesn't want Taffet to know its Dr. Brennan so he uses her real name.

"Her name is Joy Kennan. Now tell me how to find my son."

"I'm not going to tell you anything unless I get some kind of deal."

"The best I can do is life in prison."

"You have a deal. I don't know where your son is, but my son isn't as slick as I am. He was sure to have left something behind. And he's probably staying close to where your son in buried, because he like to wait. He likes to think about how the person is suffering gasping for their last breath. He doesn't go anywhere without his cell phone so you can track him. The only thing is I'm not going to tell you his name."

"You don't think we'll find him do you. Oh and by the way if you told us the truth then the deal sticks, if not you're staying on death row."

Taffet slowly moves her hand towards Booth when Dr. Brennan grabs it and slams it against the table breaking it instantly, as she did when Epps touched her.

"Try to touch him again like that and I'll do more than breaking your wrist."

"Geez bones, was that really necessary."

"It was clearly self defense, don't you think so."

"Clearly self defense, let's go Bones."

They both turned around and left the jail room satisfied with the information they obtained. Dr. Brennan pulled out her phone and dialed for Angela.

"Ange, Heather Taffet has a son. He's the one that took Parker. We need to figure out his name."

"Sweetie I was able to get a background sound from the message. Parker is somewhere near a lot of tourists."

"Thanks Angela is there anything else?"

"Yes. Taffet's son is an idiot, when he called Booth he didn't try to mask his number."

"So we have his cell phone number. Ange, Taffet told us that he would stay close to where he buried Parker. We can get his location from his cell phone."

"We're going to find Parker Sweetie."

"Ange please the number."

"Sorry Bren the number is 202-558-6103."

"Thanks Ange, I'll call you with an update in an hour."

"Sweetie in an hour Parker will be out of air."

"Oh my god we have less than an hour to find him. Ange I need to go."

"Booth run a trace on this number and see if he's near."

Dr. Brennan handed him the number she wrote down and he called the FBI to run the trace. Within ten minutes they had a location. Taffet's son was at the Lincoln Memorial.

"Bones go to the Lincoln Memorial, Parker is there somewhere. I just don't know where."

"Booth he couldn't have dug a hole deep enough to bury Parker in. What about the water? Oh my god; Booth he has to be in the reflecting pool."

Dr. Brennan parked the car and they both ran out heading towards the reflecting pool. They scanned the reflecting pool up and down when Dr. Brennan noticed something in the water. It was a steel container just big enough to hold Parker. She jumped in the reflecting pool and Booth noticed following her lead. They lifted the steal container out of the pool and carried it to the edge of the reflecting pool with a huge crowd watching.

"Damn, Bones I need a wrench."

"Booth use your gun."

"What? I could hit Parker."

"Not if you fire away from the box at a fifty degree angle instead of towards it."

"I love that brilliant brain of yours."

Booth took his gun out and fired four shots terrifying the crowd that were now face down on the concrete hoping not to get shot. He and Bones pulled the lid off to see Parker still alive and crying hysterically. Booth picked him up in his arms, checking to make sure he didn't shot him, and then comforted him until he saw a man running away from the scene. He handed Parker to Bones, stood up, and fired one more shot from his gun hitting Taffet's son in the leg. He collapsed and Booth ran towards him in a fury. Still holding his gun with the safety on he questioned him.

"Are you her son?"

"Am I whose son?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Are you her son?"

"Yes, I'm the gravedigger's son."

Booth put his gun away and cuffed him telling him his rights. He called in the ambulance with high security and waited for them to take him away. Booth made his way back to Parker and Temperance and fell in love with the site he saw. Temperance was holding Parker in her arms, stroking his hair, kissing him on the forehead, and comforted him with loving words. He walked up to hear the last thing she said.

"Your father and I love you so much and this isn't going to happen again."

"Daddy caught the bad guy again Dr. Bones."

"Yeah I caught the bad guy."

"Daddy is mommy ok? I saw that man shoot her."

Booth took Parker's hand and started to rub it as he gently broke the news to his son.

"No Parker…Mommy is in heaven. She isn't coming back."

Parker's eyes began to well up again and he snuggled up closer to Temperance wanting a mother's love. To her surprise she was able to give that to him easily. How did her maternal instincts kick in so fast? It scared her a little, but instead of running it from it she used it. Dr. Brennan wrapped her arms around Parker and Booth started to rub his back gently. Parker's sobs stopped and his next question threw them off guard.

"Are you going to be my mom now?"

Temperance looked in Booth's eyes and back at Parker trying to figure out what to say. They were both amazed at how fast he could recover from hearing that his mother is dead. Booth was terrified of what she was going say. She's never been good at speaking to children without upsetting them.

"Parker I want to be your mom now, but we'll have to wait until I can legally adopt you."

"When will that be?"

"Well Parker that all depends on your father, and when he decides to ask me to marry him."

Booth's mouth shot open. Out of everything she could have said that one thing didn't cross his mind. Did she just accept his proposal without him actually proposing? Should he take out the ring and put it on her finger or should he wait a couple a weeks until Parker is settled in his new home. Booth was brought back to reality with Parker repeating his question for the third time.

"Dad are you going to ask Dr. Bones to marry you soon?"

"Yes Parker I will ask her, just not today. It's been a rough day and all I want to do is take you home and keep you safe."

With that said Parker left Dr. Brennan's embrace and hugged his father while whispering in his ear.

"Don't wait too long dad and let's go to my new home."


	12. Chapter 12:  A Different Life

**Chapter 12: A Different Life**

Two weeks later

Dr. Brennan couldn't believe how happy she was. She finally was able to be with Booth fully last night. She was glad that Angela and Hodgins agreed to watch Parker for the weekend. She couldn't help but smile when she remembered what she and Booth did for hours last night. They started in the kitchen, did it again on the couch, and again in their bedroom. The only thing that would make this weekend perfect for her; is if Booth would just propose to her already. What was he waiting for? Parker was happy and finally stopped having nightmares. Everything was wonderful at work and their relationship didn't change how they worked. She thought she might ask him, but decided not to. She rolled over and slowly began to trace the lines of his abs to gently wake him. He stirred and had the largest grin on his face.

"What are you thinking Seeley?"

"I'm thinking that last night was amazing and that we should do this more often."

"I agree, but we can't now that we have Parker. My apartment is big, but not big enough so that Parker won't be able to hear us. We were loud last night."

"Then let's do something about it. I bought some land not far from here before I went to Afghanistan. I thought that maybe we could build a house on it."

"A house, really don't you think it's a little too soon. I mean Parker just got settled in, and we aren't even…"

She bit her lip, she didn't want to bring it up, but new she already had. Booth would ask would ask her to marry him when he thought it was the right time. Brennan just wished he would ask her already. Then Booth finished her sentence.

"Engaged yet; don't worry, you won't have to wait much longer. I know when and how I'm going to propose to you, and trust me you'll love it."

Dr. Brennan begins to straddle Booth giving him kisses all around his body. They were about to have repeat of what happened last night when Booth's phone rang. He ignored his pone and continued to pay attention to Bones. Then Dr. Brennan's cell phone rang. She did the same as Booth and continued her romantic gestures towards him. Then the landline phone began to ring. They both stared at the phone annoyed with it. Dr. Brennan got off of Booth and finally answered the phone.

"Brennan."

"Well it's about time Sweetie."

"Ange is Parker ok?"

"Yeah he's ok for the moment…"

"Did her have another nightmare?"

"No Sweetie he's sick; we think he has the stomach flu."

"We'll be right over."

"No Sweetie you and Booth don't have to do that, enjoy the rest of your weekend alone."

"Angela we're coming, Booth is already prepared to walk out the door. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Fine Bren but bring a spare pair of clothes, this might last through the night."

"Thanks Ange, we'll be there soon."

Booth was already dressed and had laid out some clothes for Bones. She dressed quickly and grabbed some extra clothes for her and Booth. Dr. Brennan shoved their clothes in a bag Booth had packed with things for Parker to comfort him, and they headed out the door. They made it to Hodgins and Angela's mansion of a house within five minutes. Dr. Brennan thankfully knew the access code to the front gate. She entered the four digit combination and Booth drove up the long driveway. Once parked Booth and Bones rushed to the front door and let themselves in. Dr. Brennan saw Hodgins and walked towards him.

"Hodgins is he ok?"

"He's not feeling too good; Ange is in with him now."

"Thanks Hodgins, Booth and I will take it from here."

Booth was already in the bathroom comforting Parker, rubbing his back and keeping him cool holding a wash rag on his face. Parker finally stopped puking and Booth laid him back down where he had been laying. Dr. Brennan entered, her heart broken to see Parker so sick. Angela hander her some pillows and blankets and she and Hodgins left them to take care of Parker. Dr. Brennan knelt down to Parker and put a pillow under his head. Booth grabbed the blankets and made a little bed on the tile floor. They were exhausted from the night they shared, and decided to rest until Parker woke up. Parker was fast asleep and Booth picked him up and laid him in Dr. Brennan's open arms. Booth joined them and they were all fast asleep within ten minutes. Booth had his arm around Bones' back holding her close with Parkers legs over him. Bones was cradling Parker in her arms, stroking his hair and her head on Booth's chest.

…..B&B….

Angela creaked the door open about two hours later to see Booth, Tempe, and Parker sleeping on the floor like a family. Her heart melted and she grabbed her sketch pad to start sketching the beautiful site. She didn't want to take a picture because the flash might have woken them up. About an hour later Parker began to stir right as Angela finished her rough copy of the sketch. Dr. Brennan woke instantly at his movement and quickly moved him towards the toilet when Parker started to throw up again. Dr. Brennan did what Booth did before to comfort him. When he stopped Dr. Brennan wiped his face with a cool rag and returned to where they were before. Booth was awake and was smiling at how well she took care of Parker. He kissed her on the forehead and Parker spoke weakly.

"I love you dad. I love you Dr. Bones, I wish I could call you mom."

Tears began to fill Dr. Brennan's and Booth's eyes. He looked at Dr. Brennan and gave her a soft kiss. He saw that they were a family even if it wasn't official. He looked back down at Parker and gave him and answer.

"You can Parker. She'll be you mother soon, and I don't see any harm in starting this family early."

"Awe…that's so sweet."

"Ange how long have you been sitting there?"

"About an hour and fifteen minutes Sweetie. I couldn't resist when I saw you three sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. So I decided to sketch it, take a look."

"Angela it's beautiful. Are you finished with it?"

"Not yet Booth, I'm going to put some finishing touches to it, then I'll give it to you. I'll let you guys continue to take care of your son."

Angela let and went to her studio to finish the sketch she was drawing. Dr. Brennan was staring at Parker in her arms. She couldn't believe how much she loved him. Booth interrupted her thoughts.

"Angela is right. He is our son now. We are a family. You became his mother the second you comforted him after we saved him from the gravedigger's son."

"I know Booth, but why are you making me wait? I want to officially be his mother, I want to marry you, and I want to build that house. Please don't make me wait any longer."

"I love you, and won't make you wait much longer. I promise you that after Parker is better I will ask you. Just don't expect it as soon as Parker is better. He'll probably be better by tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you too, but you better not make me wait more than two weeks. You'll be sorry if you do wait any longer than that."

"And what will you do if it is longer than two weeks?"

"You'll be sleeping on the couch until you ask me starting on the fifteenth day."

"We'll just have to wait and see. I'm not going to tell you when it's going to happen. You may be genius but not even you can fool me into telling you when I'm going to ask you to marry me."

Booth and Bones were there all night taking care of Parker. The morning came and Parker was feeling better. He was able to hold down some water and take some medicine to settle his stomach. Parker was giddy happy that he could call Bones mom. Every time he asked for something he asked Bones and ended every sentence with mom. Dr. Brennan smiled every time she heard Parker call her mom. By the time afternoon came around Parker was able to hold down some broth, so Dr. Brennan and Booth decided to take him back home. They got home and put Parker in his bed. Parker went back to sleep and Dr. Brennan and Booth tucked him in. They left Parker's room and began to talk about the house they decided to build, and when Parker would be ok to go back to school.

"When do you think Parker will be ok to go to school?"

"Well if he's eating solid foods by tomorrow night he should be fine to back on Tuesday."

"We'll have to bring him to the lab tomorrow."

"We don't have to do that; I'll stay with him Bones."

"And what if you get called with a case for us; I am not working with Agent Perotta again. If we bring Parker to the lab and if we get called on a case then Angela, Cam, or Hodgins could watch Parker. It's the logical thing to do."

"Ok we'll take Parker to the lab with us. Anyway let's talk about building our house."

"I want to start building as soon as possible."

"Whoa, don't you think we should discuss how big the house should be first."

"How big?"

"How many bedrooms should there be? In other words how many kids do you want to have?"

"Well we already need three bedrooms; one for us, one for Parker, and a guestroom. I think we should add three more to that total."

"You want to have three babies."

"What is that too many? We don't have to have three children."

"I love you, and no it's not too many. I was thinking three too. I want to have a big happy family that neither one of us got a chance to have."

"I love you too Seeley. When can we make the blueprints?"

"I can have an architect draw them up tomorrow, and we can start building by the weekend."

"Booth everything is moving so fast. Why can't you just ask me to marry you already?"

"We're back at this…"

"Yes we're back at this. I'm starting to think that you don't want to marry me anymore."

Tears were welling in her eyes and she put her head in her hands shielding her tears from Booth. Booth quickly reacted and held Bones in his arms whispering in her ear.

"I love you, and I am going to marry you. There's not a doubt in my mind that I'm going to marry you."

"Then why are you making wait. You're hurting me. You said you would never hurt me."

"Hey, hey hey…It's alright. I didn't realize waiting was hurting you so much. I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'm waiting for something that hasn't come yet. It should be here soon."

"You still want to marry me; you haven't changed your mind."

"I could never change my mind. And very soon you'll be wearing this on your finger."

Booth took the ring box out of his pocket and showed it to Dr. Brennan allowing her to examine the box closely. Dr. Brennan tried to sneak a peek at the ring but Booth stopped her putting his hand on top of the box. Dr. Brennan gave Booth a frustrated look, but still adorable to him and he kissed her passionately. They had been talking for an hour and their kiss was interrupted by a giggling Parker.

"Parker, buddy come here and sit on my lap."

"What's going on dad?"

"Parker your father and I have something to tell you."

"Did you finally ask mom to marry you dad?"

"No, not yet, you already know when I'm asking her."

"Oh yeah, I wasn't supposed to know. Sorry dad."

"It's ok Parker; how would you like living in a house?"

"Moving again dad, I like it here."

"We know you like it here Parker, but we're not going to be moving for a while."

"Parker your mom and I aren't buying a house we're building a house. It will take at least six months to build."

"Really dad we're staying here for six months."

"Yes Parker you, your dad, and I will be living here for at least six months."

"Let me ask you again buddy. How would you like living in a house?"

"I would love to."

"I love you Parker, so are you up to eating anything?"

"Yeah dad, could I have some chicken noodle soup?"

"I'll make it for him Seeley."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too Parker."

One week later

Dr. Brennan was throwing up again. She has been throwing up for two days and thought she caught what Parker had. But she didn't have a fever as Parker did and she felt fine as long as food wasn't near her. She was well enough after these convulsions in the mornings to go to work, but by the time lunch came she found herself sick again. Angela noticed Dr. Brennan's odd behavior and followed her this time to the bathroom holding an at home pregnancy test.

"Sweetie take it. You clearly don't have the same thing Parker had. If you did you wouldn't be here, at work. You'd be sick at home on your bathroom floor."

Dr. Brennan stared at the little pink box, but finally grabbed it. She took the test and waited in agony with Angela holding her hand tight. It was time to look at the results, Dr. Brennan picked up the stick to reveal that she was…

….B&B…..

Meanwhile back in the lab Booth was preparing himself to propose. The squinterns helped with moving the bones to a different location. Booth began sprinkling daffodils, daises, and roses all around the forensic platform. He was so relieved the flowers had finally come. He place the ring box open on the examining table surrounding it with the same flowers in the shape of a heart. He waited patiently in her office until he saw a grinning Angela lead her onto the platform with her hands covering her eyes. Angela removed her hands and Dr. Brennan looked around not sure what to think. She didn't know if she was angry or surprised to see the platform covered in her favorite flowers.

"Angela what the hell is this? Where the hell are my bones?"

"Well you sure know how to ruin a moment Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Booth what's going on?"

"You didn't notice, look on the examining table a little closer."

She turned back around to look at the table and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Booth was right behind her now, and he placed his arms around her waist.

"I told you, you would like it."

Dr. Brennan turned around to face Booth and he went down on one knee holding the ring. Tears were in her eyes, she was immensely happy.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I'll marry you. And there's something else I need to tell you. Seeley we're going to have a baby."

"What? A baby, you're pregnant. How long have you known?"

"I just found out. Angela noticed I've been throwing up a lot and she caught me sleeping yesterday on the couch in the middle of the day. She followed me to the restroom today and told me to take the pregnancy test. The test was positive and then you proposed to me and I love this ring it's beautiful. Oh my god we're getting married and having a baby. This is the happiest day of my life."

Booth slid the ring on Temperance's finger and picked her up and twirled her around while kissing her. The entire lab crew came up to congratulate them on their double joyous mood. Booth put Temperance down and they celebrated by going out to the Royal Diner.


	13. Chapter 13:  Another surprise

**Chapter 13: Another surprise**

Two days had passed since Dr. Brennan and Booth announced their engagement and pregnancy. Now Angela wasn't feeling too well. She was ignoring the signs as Dr. Brennan did. But this time Dr. Brennan played the best friend urging Angela to take a pregnancy test she caught her sleeping on the job twice. Angela took the test, but didn't want to look at the results.

"Bren I can't look. I don't think I would be able to bare it if it was a false positive again. Can you send it off to get re-tested? I don't want to know unless it's the official results."

"Yes Ange I can do that. And I know what you're feeling. I just confirmed my pregnancy this morning."

"Thanks Bren I just want to be sure, before I get Hodgins' excited about having a baby."

Dr. Brennan left and went to find Cam. Since Cam was head of the department she could send things off for testing. After all she's already done that once with a pregnancy before.

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"Could you help me with a personal favor?"

"That all depends on the favor."

"Could you send off my pregnancy test and confirm the results? I haven't seen my doctor yet and I want the results confirmed before we tell Parker about the baby."

"Sure Dr. Brennan, I'll have the results by this afternoon."

"Thank you Cam."

Dr. Brennan handed Cam the bag that had the pregnancy test inside. As Cam was walking away Booth entered the Jeffersonian with a new case.

"Bones c'mon we have a case."

"Great…well not great that someone has been killed…but great because we get to spend some more together."

"Well then let's go and…Hey you're not wearing your engagement ring."

"That isn't a problem is it?"

"No, I just didn't think of seeing you without it on."

"I can't work with it on the diamond is too big to maneuver it around a glove. I only take it off when I'm in the field, or have to wear gloves."

"So where is the ring now? I would love to put it back where it belongs."

Dr. Brennan took the ring out of her pocket and handed it to Booth. Booth slid the ring back on her finger and kissed her hand. Then started to kiss her up her arm, kissed her neck, and finally made his way to her lips.

"So what did you ask Cam?"

"I asked her to confirm a pregnancy."

"Wait you haven't confirmed your pregnancy yet."

"Yes mine, but technically Angela's. She took a pregnancy test today and before she saw the results she asked me to get it confirmed. She doesn't want to have another false positive, she just wants to be certain and not get her hopes up this time."

"So you told Cam it was your pregnancy test, but it's really Angela's."

"Yes no one but Angela knows that I went to the doctor today."

"And…"

"I am most definitely having a baby. We have an appointment in two weeks to see how the baby is coming along."

"Or babies and I'm thrilled to hear that your pregnancy is confirmed. Do you think Angela is pregnant?"

"Don't even joke about twins. Having our kids one at a time would be better for me. Even if I don't have any control over that. And I'm happy too, I have life growing inside of me, and it's the most wonderful feeling."

"I'm sorry about the twin thing, but what if you are carrying twins?"

"I'll be frightened and happy at the same time. I'm scared with just having one baby. Will I be a good mother to a baby?"

"You are an amazing mother to Parker that love only grows more. And I'll be there every step of the way to help you. I would count our children lucky to have you as a mother."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. And what do you think about Angela, do you think that she's pregnant too?"

"I love you. And Angela's test was positive, but she's had a false positive before. I would be lying if I didn't say that I hope she is pregnant. If she is we can share the joys and hardships of pregnancy together.

"And there's a chance that you'll go into labor at the same time."

"That's highly unlikely Booth, but I would love that. Booth if Angela isn't pregnant I would like for her to be there with us in the delivery room. If it wasn't for Angela I might have never admitted my feelings for you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you for understanding, I love you."

"I love you too. Bones we should get going, we have a case remember."

They left the forensic platform and headed to the murder scene. The body was found in the cellar at Mount Vernon during a tour for school kids. A young boy saw the body, and told his teacher without freaking out. When they got to the crime scene Booth started questioning the tour guides and the teachers while Dr. Brennan went to examine the remains. But before they went their separate ways the cute little ten year old boy with curly blonde hair who found the body greeted them with enthusiasm.

"Hi mom, hi dad, can I watch you work?"

"Parker what are you doing here?"

"My fieldtrip is today dad."

"Parker, did you see the remains?"

"Yeah mom, it was cool, but it smells really bad."

"Bones I got this one, you go and do your squinting thing."

"Ok, I love you and I love you too Parker."

Booth's Part

Booth watched Dr. Brennan as she was shown to the cellar. Then he knelt down to Parker and explained the magnitude of what Parker saw wasn't cool, but really bad.

"Parker what you saw down there wasn't cool."

"But it looked cool, it just didn't smell cool."

"It wasn't cool Parker, something very bad happened to that person."

"So it's not cool that I saw a skeleton."

"Yes Parker, that person lost their life, and won't have the chance to finish it."

"I understand dad. Not cool, but very bad. Did I do the right thing to tell my teacher to call you and mom?"

"Never cool Parker, never cool. And yes you did the right thing to tell your teacher to call us. Now we can figure out what happened to this man."

"Ok dad…umm…Is mom ok?"

"What? Yeah your mom's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Mom is throwing up in that bush over there."

"Oh no…Parker why don't you go back to your class and play with your friends. I need to help your mother. We'll talk more tonight."

"Ok dad."

Booth rushed over to help Bones. He held her hair back and waited for her to stop. Bones almost fell from weakness when she stopped throwing up. Booth quickly picked her up and carried her into some shade. He put her down gently and handed her some water.

Brennan's Part

Dr. Brennan left Booth to talk to Parker as she let someone from the FBI forensic team lead her to the remains in the cellar. Dr. Brennan couldn't smell the scent of decomposition from the distance she was at and moved closer to examine the remains. The second she got a whiff of the remains her stomach curled and she felt her breakfast coming up. She quickly made her way out of the cellar and started throwing up in the nearest bush. She then felt Booth behind her holding her hair back and comforting her until she stopped. She tried to stand up straight but her legs buckled and she felt Booth pick her up and carry her to a shaded area. She took the water he handed her and he sat down next her trying to hold back a smile.

Back to Normal

"You think this is funny don't you?"

"No not the part where you're throwing up; the part about you contradicting yourself. You told me you wouldn't be caught dead throwing up in public, especially at a crime scene."

"Well then let me re-phrase that now."

"Ok you have grounds for re-phrasing."

"I won't be caught dead throwing up in public or a crime scene when I'm not pregnant."

"That sounds good to me. Do you think you can go back down there and declare this a murder?"

"Yeah, if I breathe through my mouth and not my nose; then we're taking the remains to the lab."

"Ok I'll stay close in case in need me again."

Dr. Brennan went back down into the cellar breathing through her mouth doing the brief examination as quickly as possible. It was difficult for her to work and think about not breathing through her nose. She told the FBI forensics team to get the remains to the lab. She lost her concentration, and breathed in the decomposition odor. She felt her stomach curl again and made a dash for the bush again. Booth saw her rush to the bush and he helped again. This time it wasn't as bad since the only thing left in her system was water. Once she was done she drank some more water and helped Booth with the questioning. By lunch time they were finished and decided to go to lunch at the Founding Fathers. As they were finishing their meals Dr. Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan its Cam."

"Did you get the results?"

"Yes and you'll be happy to know that you're pregnant."

"Thank you Cam for letting me know. I'll be there in about ten minutes to examine the bones."

"Ok Dr. Brennan."

"So is Angela pregnant too."

"Booth don't you think I should tell Angela first. She would kill me if I told you the results of her pregnancy test before she knew."

"You're right I'm sorry. Will you tell me tonight?"

"If Angela says it's ok for me to tell you, then yes I'll tell you tonight."

"That's fair, we should get going so that you can tell Angela and finish this case. Am I picking Parker up at school or are you?"

"You're picking Parker up. I have no clue how long it's going to take me to examine the bones."

They left the Founding Fathers and Booth dropped Bones off at the lab as he headed to the Hoover building. The first thing Dr. Brennan did was telling Daisy to clean the bones. She knew she wouldn't be able to examine the bones while they smelled like decomposition. After she told Daisy what to do she went to tell Angela her good news. She walked into Angela's office and shut and locked the door behind her. Dr. Brennan walked towards Angela and took her hand.

"Ange how would you like to experience the joys of pregnancy with me?"

"So I'm pregnant."

"Yes, do you want me to get Hodgins?" 

"Yes Sweetie I want to tell him now."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Dr. Brennan quickly left Angela's office and went to get Hodgins discretely. She went onto the forensic platform and to her dismay Hodgins was removing particulates from the uncleaned bones. Dr. Brennan stood at a distance and asked Hodgins to follow her. Hodgins quickly finished his work and followed Dr. Brennan to Angela's office. Dr. Brennan closed and locked the door and Angela just blurted out her good news not able to contain it anymore.

"Jack I'm having a baby!"

"What? A baby, you're pregnant too."

"Yes you're going to be a father. And Bren and I will be making baby plans together."

"And wedding plans Ange, but the wedding won't happen until after we have our babies."

"What is going on in there?"

"Umm…"

"Just tell her Ange, she kind of already knows."

"Why does she already Bren?"

"She doesn't know that it was your pregnancy test. I told her that it was mine."

"Ange let's just tell her, she'll find out soon enough."

"Unlock the door Sweetie."

"Hi Cam, Angela and Hodgins have something to tell you and the rest of the lab."

"Well about time, you have the entire lab curious with the yelping coming from this room."

"I'm pregnant too Cam."

"What? You too didn't plan to get pregnant at the same time did you?"

"Well I didn't know if Angela and Hodgins were trying, but Booth and I were trying to get pregnant."

"Whoa, hold on there Sweetie. Are you telling us that you and Booth agreed to have a baby even though you weren't married or engaged yet?"

"Yes Ange, Booth and I started talking about children and I told him I didn't want to wait. So we agreed that as soon as he was released from his doctor that we would start trying. Little did we know that I would get pregnant the first time?"

"Wait so you and Booth haven't…"

"No Cam, not since that first night."

"Ok, this is clearly a girl conversation now, so I'm going to go back and study the bugs and slime from our murder victim."

"Jack I'm sorry, I love you, and we'll talk more tonight."

"Dr. Brennan why haven't you had sex with Booth again? Was it bad?"

"What? Cam no definitely not bad; in fact it was it was the best sex I've ever had."

"Details Sweetie, details."

"Well after we dropped Parker off at you place we decided to eat out or we wouldn't be eating at all. I don't think Booth and I have ever eaten that quickly in our lives. It all started back at the apartment building in the elevator. He had me pinned to the wall and we were in a full blown make-out session. We eventually made it inside the apartment. Booth was fast and our clothes were on the floor in less than a minute. He quickly carried me to the kitchen counter, and we were there for a good hour. We weren't done yet, we tried to make it to the bedroom but we didn't get past the sofa. We had a good run on the sofa twice."

"Sweetie wow, Booth is really that good? How long were you two on that sofa?"

"Oh yes Ange. Booth is better than good, words can't even explain how good."

"Yeah, yeah, but how long were you two on that sofa?"

"Two hours."

"Please tell me you gave that man a break after three hours of consecutive sex."

"Actually no we weren't done yet. He picked me up again, with all his energy back when he touched me. I was exhausted and closed my eyes and rested on his chest for a short minute. He then threw me on the bed to get my attention, and he had it. For the next three hours on our bed was phenomenal. I finally realized something he told me four years ago. I experienced making love and creating a miracle. Now that miracle is inside me growing, and we'll get to meet him or her in nine months."

"Wow Sweetie I didn't know how emotional you could be."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes Sweetie, for the first time in your life you're not hiding from a future, but soaring towards it."

"I don't know what that means."

"Sweetie you're openly admitting your feelings. You've never really done that."

"Thanks Ange. Can I tell Booth about your pregnancy?"

"Yeah sure Sweetie."

"Ange I'm going to get some work done. I want to be home for supper. We're telling Parker about the baby tonight."

"Ok Sweetie I'll tell you when it's five, so you don't forget."

Dr. Brennan left Angela's office and went to the forensic platform. The bones were finally cleaned and Dr. Brennan could do what she does best. Five o'clock came by all too fast. Dr. Brennan had only finished half of the examination. But she did find out a lot about the victim. The victim was female, around twenty to twenty-five years of age. She played many sports that resulted in broken bones, mostly fingers, her wrists, and her ankles. She was Caucasian and had given birth at an early age. Angela reminded Dr. Brennan to go home. Dr. Brennan stopped Angela before she left asking for a ride. Angela agreed and gave Dr. Brennan a ride home. Back at the apartment Booth and Parker were cooking supper. Dr. Brennan walked in and Parker rushed to greet her. She gave Parker a huge bear hug and then made her way to Booth and gave him a gentle kiss.

"So it's mac-n-cheese for supper. You know Parker does need a healthier diet."

"Well that's why I have two rosemary chicken breasts cooking in the oven for me and Parker. And for you I took the liberty of making your favorite salad with my pops homemade ranch dressing."

"And what about a vegetable for Parker?" 

"Yuck I hate vegetables."

Dr. Brennan looked at Booth and her whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I pureed some squash and put it in the mac-n-cheese when he wasn't looking he won't even know."

"I love you. Parker you don't have to have a vegetable for supper tonight."

"Thanks mom."

"So what's for dessert?" 

"Well I can't bake, so we're having fruit parfaits."

Mmm…sounds like the perfect meal."

"When do you want to tell him?" 

"Tell me what?"

"It's ok, supper is done. Let's set the table and tell him."

They set the table and had a moment of silence before their meal.

"Mom, dad, what did you want to tell me?"

"There are going to be some changes in this family."

"You're still getting married right."

"Don't worry Parker; I'm still marrying your father. That will never change."

"So what is it?"

"Parker you saw me get sick today, well there's a reason for that other than me being sick.

"Parker your moms not sick."

"Parker you're going to see some changes in me."

"Parker what your mom and I are trying to say is that…"

"I'm having a baby. You're going to be a big brother."

"Really mom, I'm going to be a big brother."

"Yes Parker, are you happy?"

"Yes mom, when will I be a big brother?"

"About nine months."

"Ok Parker, you need to go and do your homework, then get ready for bed."

Parker left the table and put his dishes in the sink.

"Speaking of nine months, I'll be sharing it with Angela."

"That's great how is Hodgins taking the news?"

"Like you did, he's ecstatic. But Cam is a little angry because she'll be losing both Angela and me at the same time."

"Well maybe you can find a solution to that, but we'll come to that after the baby is born."

Parker came back into the dining room and gave Booth a hug, then her hugged Dr. Brennan. He went to do his homework while Dr. Brennan and Booth did the dishes. Once the dishes were done they both went to help Parker with the rest of his homework. Soon it was time for bed and they both tucked and kissed Parker goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14: Trust

**Chapter 14: Trust**

Two weeks later

It was the day of the doctor's appointment. Dr. Brennan and Booth were waiting anxiously in the waiting room. Morning sickness was getting the better of Dr. Brennan and she was looking really pale. Booth was nervous and couldn't stop his nervous twitching. Dr. Brennan stopped his twitching by placing her hand on his knee. Booth took Bones' hand and stared into her eyes.

"Booth everything is going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine."

"I know the baby and you are fine. I'm nervous because I wasn't a part of this part with Parker. Rebecca didn't want me involved with the doctor's appointments. When Parker was born, I was in the waiting room. I never got the chance to cut the umbilical cord, to hold her hand during labor. I never saw one sonogram or ultrasound picture. I'm nervous because this is new for both of us."

"Seeley I love you. Thank you for being here, this can't be easy for you."

"Temperance I love you too; and this is the easiest thing I've ever had to do. Sure the memories are hard but that doesn't matter. I'm here for you and the baby."

"We're ready for Temperance Brennan."

They looked up breaking their stare. They stood up still holding hands and followed the nurse to the examination room. The nurse asked the same routine questions and handed Dr. Brennan the hospital gown. Dr. Brennan put on the gown and positioned herself to be examined. Booth stayed in the room and was holding Dr. Brennan's hand until the doctor came in.

"Dr. Brennan it's good to see you again. And is this the father?"

"Yes, this is my fiancé, Seeley Booth."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Booth."

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Paver."

"Are you two ready to see your baby?"

"I am, how about you Bones?"

"I'm ready let's see our baby."

"Ok you're going to feel a cold sensation and some pressure."

Bones was squeezing Booth's hand, not because she was in pain but because she was nervous. In a few short minutes Dr. Paver turned on the video screen. She pointed at a little spot on the screen and smiled at them.

"There's your baby. It's too soon to tell if it's a boy or a girl, but the baby looks good and healthy."

"We have a healthy baby Booth. Why did you scare me about twins?"

"I'm sorry; I wanted you to grasp the possibility of twins."

"Then why tell me at all? Is there something you're not telling me? You said we would never keep secrets from one another."

"Twins run in my family, on my father's side."

"And you're telling this to me now. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"You told me that having our children one at a time would be better for you. So I decided to drop it and wait for this appointment. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I love you and I love our baby."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for being unreasonable about the situation. I understand why you waited. You didn't want to scare me."

"Would you like a picture of the sonogram?"

"Yes could you print off two copies?"

"Actually print out three copies. Angela will want one Booth."

"So who's Angela?"

"She's my best friend and I love her like a sister. She's having a baby too."

"Really, how far along is she?"

"About the same as me give or take a few days."

"If she hasn't found an OB yet I'll be her doctor too. That way if you go into labor at the same time you can share a room."

"Thanks I'll let her know today."

"Ok here are you're pictures and a script for you pre-natal vitamins and morning sickness pills. You need to make another appointment in two months. You can get dressed now, and I'll leave a spot open for Angela tomorrow if she wants it."

"Thank you Dr. Paver. I'll see you in two months."

Dr. Brennan got dressed and called Angela. Angela agreed to see Dr. Paver and Dr. Brennan made the appointment for Angela and herself. Before they headed to the Royal Diner for brunch Dr. Brennan filled her prescriptions and took the medicine. They got to the Royal Diner and took their seats. Dr. Brennan took out the sonogram picture and laid it on the table. Booth took her hand and they began staring at the picture. Dr. Brennan touched her abdomen and broke her stare at the sonogram picture to look down at her pregnant belly. She still wasn't showing but the glow in her face was enough to show that she was expecting. Booth saw someone out of the corner of his eye, and he let go of Bones' hand in pure panic. She was making her way towards the diner and Booth didn't know what to do. Should he greet her, should he stay seated, he needed to tell Bones before she got into the diner.

"Temperance I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it."

It was too late; the woman walked into the diner and saw Booth immediately. She walked towards him and leaned down to kiss him. Booth reacted quickly and stopped her. Tears were forming in Bones' eyes. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do. She thought she trusted Seeley but didn't know if that was true anymore.

"Seeley what the hell?"

"Hannah I can't."

"You can't what? You said you loved me in Afghanistan."

Temperance had heard enough. She grabbed the sonogram picture and rushed to the door. Booth gently moved Hannah out of his way and rushed into the parking lot to stop Temperance.

"Temperance wait, let me tell you what happened."

"Tell me what happened. It's pretty clear what happened. Were you ever going to tell me about her?"

"Yes I was going to tell you. But things kept coming up. Hodgins' brother being found dead, the gravediggers son kidnapping Parker, Parker's mom dying. And what about the good things that happened. Moving in with you, you becoming Parker's mom, getting engaged, and now having a baby and building a house. After you told me about the baby I decided to wait to tell you. I didn't want to put you in distress that would endanger the baby.

"Well it's a little late for…Oh god."

"Temperance what's wrong?"

"The baby, Booth the baby."

"Ok come here, you need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Just breathe, think of Parker, think of Angela, and think about our baby being safe inside of you."

"The pain is going away."

"Good, just breathe. I love you, and only you."

"I'm going to take a cab to the Jeffersonian. I need to be alone for now."

"I'm sorry I endangered the baby. I'll tell Hannah to leave. We'll talk tonight."

"We might, I'll probably stay late at the lab."

"No you won't, if you don't want to come home fine. But you're not staying late at work after this pregnancy scare. You need to take it easy, and know you have new limitations at how far you can push yourself. That means no more all nighters and you go home no later than eight. If you don't want to come home, then go home with Angela and Hodgins."

"Booth I can take care of myself."

Tears were still in her eyes. She had let Booth into her heart and she felt it breaking. She was staring at her engagement ring. Dr. Brennan began fiddling with it before she took it off. The cab drove up and started honking to get Dr. Brennan to hurry up. She put her engagement ring in Booth's hand and entered the cab with tears in eyes and without saying a word. Booth just stood there staring at the ring in his hand. She broke off their engagement. Booth picked up his phone and thought about calling Temperance but instead he called Angela.

"This is Angela."

"Angela its Booth. Are you sitting down?

"Yes Booth, What's going on?"

"Bones just broke off our engagement."

"What? Why on earth would she do that?"

"Something I didn't expect happened at the diner today, but never mind about that. I need your help to keep Temperance and the baby safe."

"Sure, what can I do to help?"

"She hyperventilated and she can't do that again. I need you to keep her calm, so that she doesn't lose the baby. She may not want to come. Don't let her bury herself in her work, so that she wants to stay in the lab. At a decent hour if she doesn't want to come home, take her home with you."

"I'll do that Booth. Hey I need to go she's here Booth. Don't worry I'll talk to her and I'll keep you posted about her condition. I know she loves you, she just needs some time."

Angela hung up and noticed that Brennan was clearly upset. She was holding back her tears and went into her office. Brennan closed the blinds sat at her desk and began to weep. Angela took a deep breath before entering Dr. Brennan's office. Angela slowly walked in, thankful that she didn't lock the door. Angela closed the door behind her and made sure she locked it. Dr. Brennan didn't notice Angela had walked in, she was in her own little world. Angela walked towards her with a chair and laid it across from her. Angela sat down and took Brennan's hand.

"Sweetie what happened?"

"Angela! I don't want to talk about it."

"Sweetie look at me I know you broke off your engagement to Booth."

"How do you know that?" 

"He cares for you Sweetie. He called me before you got here."

"What else did he tell you?"

"Just to make sure you don't overdo it and bury yourself and work."

"That's it."

"Yes Sweetie, I don't know how it happened."

"He didn't tell me something, well two things he should have told me by now."

"Ok Bren, why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Well we had a small argument in the doctor's office. He scared me about maybe having twins, but he didn't tell me why."

"Oh my god…Bren are you having twins?"

"No Ange, but that's beside the point. He didn't tell me that twins run in his family until today."

"Sweetie what happened after you left the doctor's office?"

Dr. Brennan took a deep breath and squeezed Angela's hand, as she remembered the horrible lunch.

"Everything started fine. We were happy and couldn't stop staring at the sonogram picture. We were holding hands and Booth suddenly broke our grasp in pure panic. I didn't know what was going on. He told me he had to tell me something and that I wouldn't like it. This woman came up to Booth and tried to kiss him…"

"What? I'm sorry go on Sweetie."

"I began to cry but tried to hide it. She was upset with Booth and…she said…she said…"

"Sweetie it's ok just breathe."

"She told Booth that he said he loved her while in Afghanistan."

"Oh my god Sweetie; I'm so sorry."

"I grabbed the picture and ran into the parking lot. Booth stopped me from getting in the cab, and it drove off. He told me that he was going to tell me but things kept getting in the way. After I told him I was pregnant he decided to wait to tell me until after the baby was born. I began to hyperventilate and I thought I might lose the baby. Booth calmed me down, but he broke my trust for him and he endangered the baby. I took off my engagement ring and put it in his hand; I then got in the cab without saying anything else."

"Sweetie you need to talk to him. And the longer you wait the larger the problem will become."

"I don't think I can Ange. What if I hyperventilate again I don't think the baby can take that much stress again. I don't want to lose this baby or even risk that."

"Sweetie you have to, you have to think of Parker and what this is doing to your family. He's already lost one mother, don't make him lose another. And nothing will happen to your baby, Booth won't let that happen. He'll keep you calm and will rush you to the hospital if needed. I'm sure he was tempted to take you to the hospital after you hyperventilated the first time."

"Ange will you drive me home, I need to think, and I don't think I can do that here."

"Sure Bren, why don't we go. If Booth comes with a case do you want me to tell him where you are?" 

"Yes I don't want him to worry, and think that I've left."

Angela and Dr. Brennan left the Jeffersonian. The drive was silent and Dr. Brennan was gathering her thoughts. They walked up to the apartment and entered.

"Sweetie are you ok, you've been very quiet."

"I've been thinking about Booth, and how he's dealing with what happened. I still love him; I'm having a baby with him, building a house with him, and raising Parker with him. I want to be with him more than anything, but for some reason I'm holding back."

"Sweetie hold on a minute, you're building a house with Booth."

"We started construction about two weeks ago. We're building a six bedroom home in Arlington."

"Sweetie I think I know why you're holding back. I think you're afraid of losing someone you love. Like how you were abandoned by your family. You lost the people you loved most, and you don't want to risk that."

"Ange I've been such a fool. I compared my life with Booth with what happened with my family."

"Sweetie you and Booth are nothing like your parents. You aren't criminals and you have no reason to hide your identities to protect your family. You won't abandon your family; you'll be happy and have the life you should have had."

"Ange you're right. I made a horrible mistake; I should have listened to what Booth had to say before I broke off our engagement. I still want to be married to Booth, and I feel empty without my engagement ring on."

"So are you ok now? And don't even think that I missed the part about the sonogram picture, let's see it."

"I'm fine now Ange and I thought you would ask about the sonogram picture. I had Dr. Paver print out a copy for you as well as Booth and me."

Dr. Brennan handed the picture to Angela and she squealed in excitement. They sat down on the couch and began chatting about baby plans. About an hour passed and Angela figured she should get back to work. Dr. Brennan hugged her goodbye and Angela left. Angela made her way to her car and called Booth to ease his worrying. She told him that Brennan was really upset, but that she thought she would come to her senses. She told Booth to go home and talk to her. Booth agreed and Angela hung up pleased with her match making skills. Booth was already at his car by the time Angela hung up. He was going home to tell Bones the whole truth about what happened in Afghanistan. He quickly made his way to the apartment and ran up the stairs just wanting to apologize to her and hold her in his arms. He took a couple deep breaths and walked inside. He scanned the room and Temperance sitting on the couch drinking tea, and reading a bride magazine. Dr. Brennan could feel his presence and looked up startled to see him; she quickly shoved the magazine under the cushions hoping he didn't see it. But the grin on his face told her he saw what she was reading.

Booth why are you home so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you, and you weren't at the lab, so I decided to check here. Angela called me and said I should talk to you."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing else other than I should talk to you about what happened in Afghanistan and about what happened between me and…"

"Between you and Hannah, I want to know, but please don't explain what happened in great detail."

"Ok, do you want anything before I start?"

"Yes. Do you mind making a sandwich? I didn't eat earlier. And could I have some milk with that sandwich?"

"Sure is the baby still making you feel sick?"

"A little bit but the medicine is helping. I'm not hungry because of morning sickness; I'm hungry because I skipped out on our lunch."

"Wait a minute you want a sandwich, you don't eat meat."

"I know, but a sandwich sounds really good to me. I don't understand why I suddenly want to eat meat."

Booth chuckled under his breath and couldn't help but smile. He quickly made the famous Booth sandwich and added some sun chips on the side. He walked over with the milk and sandwich and handed it over to Bones.

"Temperance you're having your first craving. And I have to say I like this craving you're having."

Temperance just smiled and ate the sandwich quickly, she didn't realize how famished she was until she began to eat. When she finished Booth put her dishes away and came back. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her ready for the talk that would either make or break their relationship.


	15. Chapter 15: Flashback to Afghanistan

**Chapter 15: Flashback to Afghanistan**

Present time

"Bones I need to tell you what went on while I was in Afghanistan. You need to know I was trying to get over you, but you haunted my every dream. All I could think about was you when I was alone."

"Seeley just tell me. We can't have a healthy relationship if we keep secrets from each other. I need to tell you something too, but not until you tell me what happened in Afghanistan."

"That's fair enough. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's just get this over with before Parker need to be picked up at school."

"Ok, it all started two weeks before I got shot."

Twelve weeks ago Afghanistan – Day 1

The day so far was quiet, the Taliban weren't opening fire. Booth was relieved that he didn't have to rise to action yet. He then saw this stubborn, beautiful, and courageous war correspondent whom he warned the day before not to be in this area. She walked out into the town square headed towards a little café when an insurgent opened fire. Booth cursed at himself as he saw the war correspondent trying to find cover. He didn't have time to think so he fired, but didn't kill the insurgent only wounded him from his hiding spot and was forced to arrest Hannah. He was pissed off, but didn't' show it. The last thing he wanted to do was save someone that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Booth then returned to base with the insurgent and Hannah. Hannah was released with a warning and went to apologize to Booth.

"Sergeant Booth."

"Ahh…well isn't it the stubborn war correspondent I told not to go into Taliban territory yesterday."

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to repay you."

"Yes actually you can. Do what I tell you and don't try to do that again?"

"Ok first of all no, and how about we have dinner together."

"Geez you're so much like my partner back home. It's ridiculous; before I know it you'll be asking for a gun."

"Wait I can have a gun?"

"No you can't have a gun. I was just saying... you know what never mind."

"So what about dinner?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Where am I meeting you?"

"How about a picnic under the fig tree over that hill."

"Are you asking me out on a date? Because if that's the case I would have to decline."

"No, not a date, I just want to thank you for saving my life."

"Just dinner then, no strings."

"No strings, I just like eating under that fig tree; it's very relaxing."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours."

Booth and Hannah went their separate ways until dinner brought them together. Hannah was attracted to Booth, but knew she had to gain his trust before she could convince him to be with her. She had a plan for their dinner, but had no idea if Booth would fall for her.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth was angry the really didn't want to have dinner with Hannah, but he was a gentleman so he accepted graciously. Something was stirring inside him though. Hannah was attractive, smart, and stubborn. Was he indeed falling for her. He quickly put the the thought our of his head. Booth didn't want to fall in love with someone that was so similar to Bones, but he couldn't stop what his heart was feeling. He was thinking of Bones but was feeling strong emotions towards Hannah. Who was he in love with unconditionally he didn't know?"

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

The hours slipped by quickly. Hannah was already at the fig tree unpacking dinner as Booth walked up in his more comfortable army attire. He noticed that the food weren't bland MRE's but flavorful sandwiches, chips, and for dessert some homemade chocolate chip cookies. Booth couldn't help but smile when he sat down next Hannah. Hannah looked up and smiled back hoping her nice gesture of real food was working.

"What kind of sandwiches are these?"

"Well they're like clubs. They have a heaping pile of ham and turkey. Some fresh Colby cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, Dijon mustard, and real mayo. The chips are Italian tomato Basil chips, back of course. And for dessert we have some homemade chocolate chips cookies I made before I came here to Afghanistan."

"I think I just fell in love with you."

"What? You know you can't fall in love with someone over food."

"Yeah you're probably right, but if we had some real mac-n-cheese I'd have to argue with that."

"Why mac-n-cheese?"

"It's my favorite food. I think that's when I fell in love with… never mind it doesn't matter."

"It's ok I won't be mad. It's not like we're dating."

"No I should tell you...I think I fell in love with my son's mother when she made me mac-n-cheese for the first time."

"Do you still love her?"

"That doesn't matter, she didn't love me and I respect that. It would have never worked out between us and I know believe that it's better for Parker this way."

"So she wouldn't care if you started to date someone. By the way how old is your son?"

"He just turned eleven, I miss him to bits, and I wish I could be with him now."

"I hope I get the chance to meet him someday."

Booth stopped eating and figured out what Hannah was doing, and it was working. Booth scooted closer to Hannah and eventually they were in an embrace sharing intimate moments about their lives back home. Hannah laid her head on his shoulder and Booth reacted by kissing her on the forehead. Booth was getting aroused and Hannah could tell. Hannah moved from his embrace and straddled his hips pulling him closer to her. He closed the gap and kissed her passionately. One thing led to another and an hour later they collapsed on the ground out of breath and satisfied with what they just did under a fig in a secluded area. Booth realized what he just did, but didn't regret it. But he had to leave to get back to base before curfew. He quickly got dressed as well as Hannah. They left in separate directions with smiles on their faces.

Day 2 in Afghanistan

Booth woke with a smile on his face; he was falling in love and finally started to move on with his life. Something was nagging at him though. He realized he forgot to e-mail Bones so that she wouldn't worry. He had been sending vague e-mails to her the entire time he was in Afghanistan, and he didn't want her to worry even though he had started a new relationship. He got up and went to the computer area to send a short e-mail to Bones.

_Bones,_

_ It's been a long hot day. Nothing is going on here. I met a new war correspondent who's just as stubborn as you. I can't wait to see you. I'll see you in one month at the reflecting pool on the mall right by the coffee cart with your favorite skinny white chocolate mocha in hand._

_See you soon,_

_ Booth_

Booth left after he sent the e-mail to go and talk to Hannah. Hannah wasn't there; she had gone back out into the field to begin reporting on something that happened in the night. Booth left a short not on Hannah's pillow and left to go and continue to train more snipers. They day went by all too quickly. Booth wanted to see Hannah so he waited for her outside her tent. It was nearly eight o'clock before Hannah returned, she was exhausted and Booth helped her get ready for bed.

"Seeley thank you for this."

"You don't need to thank me. I want to help you. Now you just get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Booth left Hannah's tent and returned to his own a little disappointed that he didn't get to spend more time with her. Booth decided he would go to sleep as well, because he didn't want to think about what was happening.

Day 3 in Afghanistan

"Seeley, Seeley, Seeley wake up!"

"What, what's going on?"

"You were having a nightmare. It's about six A.M. I wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks for waking me. What do you want to talk about?"

"First who is Bones? Second what your nightmare was about. Third what happened between us the other day and what that means?"

"How do you know about Bones?"

"You were yelling it when I came in and woke you. Is Bones someone close to you?"

"Bones is my partner. It's her nickname I gave her on our first case. She hated it at first now she really likes it and only I can call her that. Well me and my son at least. Her actual name is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan is one of my favorite authors, and you work with her. Wait are you the Seeley Booth she dedicated her second book too?"

"Yeah she did dedicate that book to me. She's been my partner for five years, and she's my best friend."

"She means a lot you doesn't she."

"She saved my life on more than one occasion. And I have saved her life multiple times as well."

"So what was your nightmare about that had you yelling her name?"

Booth hesitated he wasn't having a nightmare, but was thankful it sounded like a nightmare. His dream was a very heated intimate moment he was sharing with Bones, he only wished he had really experienced that moment. Booth quickly thought of a nightmare he could tell Hannah that she would believe and he answered Hannah's question.

"Bones was buried alive again by the gravedigger. We found her after she had run out of air. I was pulling her limp body out of the dirt…she wasn't breathing and I was yelling her name trying to get her to open her eyes. That's when you woke me up."

"Seeley that must have been horrible. I'm glad I woke you up. Are you ok to talk about what happened the other night; I could always wait until later?"

"No stay, I want the woman I love to comfort me."

"You love me?" 

"Yes I do love you, and I want this relationship to work."

Present Day

"Booth stop."

"Yeah sure, are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes we're fine. I understand now. You were trying to get over me. I almost messed everything up between us that night. I loved you then, I loved you before that night, and I still you now. I acted in hast today, and I shouldn't have broken off our engagement. So are we still engaged?"

"I love you too and you broke my heart for the second time today. But we both screwed up today. I should have told you about Hannah on that first day you said you loved me. And you should have though before you acted."

Booth got down on one knee for the second time and held the ring out the Brennan for the second time.

"There's no question that I still want us to get married. So will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Seeley Booth?"

"Yes and no. Yes I will marry you, and no I'm not changing my name."

"That's ok I figured you wouldn't anyway."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Booth put the ring back on Bones' finger. He then quickly moved back up towards her and kissed her romantically until they were interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Let the machine get it Bones."

"No argument here."

"Beep. This is Thomson Elementary School and we have Parker waiting in the office to be picked up. School let out thirty minutes ago."

"Booth we're twenty minutes away."

"Don't worry call Angela and see if she can pick him up."

"Ok Booth."

"This is Angela."

"Ange are you still at work?" 

"Yeah Sweetie, what's going on? You sound worried."

"Booth and I lost track of time and Parker is still at school. Could you pick him up and bring him home?"

"Sure Sweetie I'm leaving right now."

"Thanks Ange, Booth just told the school to expect you."

"So how's everything with Booth?"

"Everything is fine. We talked through everything that happened between him and Hannah."

"So the wedding is back on right?"

"Yes, and about that; we need to go shopping before we're too big for a fitting."

"Ok tomorrow is Saturday so how about we go have a girl's day out, with you me, and Cam?"

"Ok Ange I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye Sweetie."

Temperance hung up and walked over to Booth. He still needed to tell her one more thing.

"Hey what are you thinking?"

"I should tell you what I told Hannah when she left."

"Ok, but give me the cliff notes version, we don't have that much time before Angela gets here with Parker."

"Basically I told her that I loved her and would wait for her in D.C. I practically begged her to stay, but she left anyway. After that I figured she just forgot about me because I didn't receive any mail, e-mail, or phone calls from her. I didn't think she would contact me in person twelve weeks later. And umm…"

"What is it Booth?"

"She wants to meet you tomorrow for lunch. She feels really bad about what happened and wants to apologize."

"Ok, do you want to be there?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave you alone with her. You've already had one pregnancy scare, we don't need another one."

"Angela and Cam will be joining us too. We're going shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping, you hate shopping."

"Not when it's for my own wedding."

"Wedding dress shopping huh…isn't it a little early for that."

"Yes, but I need to get measured before I start showing, Angela does too. This way we won't have to wait longer to get married after the baby is born."

"Ok I'll go out with Parker and I'll ask is Hodgins wants to join us."

The door opened and an angry Parker with a reassuring Angela came walking in.

"You forgot about me!"

"Hey little man I could never forget you. Your mom and I just lost track of time."

"We won't do it again Parker; someone will always be there to pick you up."

"We're both very sorry Parker will you forgive us."

"I forgive you both. I love you both."

"Ange thanks for bringing him home, I'll see you tomorrow after your appointment."

"Sweetie why don't you come with me, Hodgins can't make it, he has to deal with some charity work."

"Sure you can pick me up on your way there."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Sweetie."

Angela left and Booth, Bones, and Parker started work on homework. Bones left to make supper. When booth helped Parker finish his homework they went to help. Parker set the table and Booth helped with the cooking. Once they were finished eating Booth drew a bath for Parker and helped him clean up while Bones did the dishes. The dishes were done, Parker was clean with brushed teeth, and now it was time for the bedtime story and tucking Parker in. Parker was all tucked in and fell asleep shortly. Booth and Bones left Parkers' room and went to bed as well after a strenuous activity first. They were thankful Parker didn't hear them. With that worry out of their heads they put some pajamas on, unlocked the door, and went to sleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16: Busted

**Chapter 16: Busted**

The morning came all too quickly, Bones just wanted to snuggle with Booth, but knew she had to get up and be ready when Angela was at the apartment. Booth stirred and he held her closer.

"Shouldn't you be getting read? Angela will be here soon."

"Just a couple more minutes; I like having your arms around me and keeping me warm."

"Oh no you don't, you're not putting off your shopping day."

"But Booth…"

"Nope, now go get your shower."

"Booth…"

"Go, you're going to buy your wedding dress today, if I have to tell Angela to drag you in that store."

"Fine, I love you."

"You gave up easily."

"I don't feel well enough to argue with you."

"Is the baby giving you trouble this morning?"

"Just a little, but once I take me vitamins and the morning sickness pills I'll be fine. I'm going to go and take them and then go take a shower. Why don't you get up and make breakfast."

"Aww…Bones."

"Hey if I have to get up, you have to get up too."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes sound good, with some eggs, bacon, and some fruit."

"I really love your meat cravings."

"Is that if, I though you loved that I'm pregnant."

"Wait what…Hey."

"I love you when I confuse you."

"I love you too when you confuse me."

"No you don't, you just love me."

"I love you anyway. I love you when you annoy me, I love you when you confuse me, I love you when you bicker with me. I will always love you no matter what you do."

"I love you too Seeley, now I really need to get ready."

"Ok, I'll have breakfast ready when you're out."

Dr. Brennan got up and went to the kitchen to take her vitamins. Booth shortly followed and got out the supplies to make breakfast. Dr. Brennan gently kissed Booth as she left towards the bathroom to get her shower. The shower was relaxing, but she missed Booth's presence holding her in his arms. She began to get ready; she put on her favorite jeans and a red shirt that showed off her cleavage. She did her hair and make-up keeping it natural looking as always. When she walked out into the next room she smelled the delectable breakfast Booth was making. She walked into the kitchen to see Parker putting berries into bowls and Booth making pancakes in a weird shape while keeping an eye on the bacon and eggs inches away from him.

"Booth what kind of pancakes are those supposed to be?"

"Mom, they're Mickey Mouse pancakes."

"Bones please tell me you know who Mickey Mouse is."

"I've heard of Mickey Mouse, but I have no idea who Mickey Mouse is."

"Bones Mickey Mouse is the cartoon of all cartoons. If there's a cartoon you should know, it should be Mickey Mouse. Didn't you watch any Disney movies when you were little? Parker go get your Mickey Mouse book and have mom help you read it so that she can be educated about Mickey Mouse."

"Ok."

Parker enthusiastically went to get his book and handed it to Bones. Parker grabbed his mother's hand and she followed as Parker led her to the couch. Bones sat down first and then Parker joined her, sitting on her lap. Bones and Parker alternated between reading pages. By the time the story was over breakfast was ready. Parker got up and returned the book to his bookshelf then joined his mother and father to eat breakfast.

"Tempe I was thinking how would you like to take a vacation after the baby is born?"

"What are you thinking Booth?"

"I was thinking that you and Parker need the Disney experience."

"Really dad, Disney!"

"Yeah buddy, I was thinking next summer right before you start school."

"Booth would this trip be before or after the wedding?"

"I was thinking after. We could invite Angela and Hodgins to go with us."

"Are you saying this Disney trip will turn into our honeymoon?"

"Yes. That's why I'm suggesting Angela and Hodgins to go with us. When we want to be alone they could watch Parker and the baby."

"Ok, let's book the trip after we talk to Angela and Hodgins."

"Yes, Disney World, I love both of you."

"We love you too Parker."

"Parker why don't you go and get dressed so that we can start our guys day out."

They finished eating breakfast and Parker ran to his room to quickly get dressed. Bones did the dishes while Booth got ready so that he wouldn't keep Parker waiting too long, and so that he wouldn't get caught in his boxers and a t-shirt when Angela arrived. Thirty minutes later Angela was knocking on the door. Booth answered the door and Angela smelled the breakfast and made a dash to the bathroom. Luckily no one was in there when Angela positioned herself above the toilet. Dr. Brennan seeing Angela rushed to comfort Angela until she stopped.

"Would you like some water?"

"Thank you Booth, we'll be out in a minute. Could you open some windows and get the food smell out of the apartment?"

"Already done and I lit a couple candles."

"Thanks Booth."

"Thanks for this Sweetie. You didn't have to do this."

"Ange you don't have to thank me, we're going through the same thing; besides you are after all my sister."

"Bren…"

"I know, I love you too."

Angela stood up took a sip of the water, and gurgled some mouthwash before encompassing Brennan in a huge bear hug. Booth walked in and chuckled when he saw Bones and Angela hugging with tears in their eyes.

"If you two don't stop that soon you're going to miss you're doctor's appointment."

"He's right Ange, we should go."

"Ok let's go sister."

"I concur sister."

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes." Angela and Brennan said in unison.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." They said in unison again.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, you solve crimes, figure it out."

"I'm not the genius Bones you are."

"I know, but you can figure it out. I know you're smart, just not as smart as me."

"Geez thanks, so do you two want a ride?"

"No Angela is driving."

"Then you should leave, Angela is a slow driver."

Angela gave Booth a glare and Dr. Brennan pecked a kiss on his lips, as they walked out of the bathroom. Just as they were about to leave the apartment a knocking sound started on the front door, along with a holler from a familiar voice.

"Tempe let me in; I lost my key."

"Sweetie is that your father."

"Yes, and he doesn't know about the pregnancy, the engagement, or that I'm Parkers mom."

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Bones are you going to get that?"

"Booth it's my father, and he doesn't know about anything yet."

"Should I hide?"

"Just until after I tell him that you're the father of this baby and that I am indeed marrying you."

"Ok, I'll be in the other room you should let your father in before he decides to pick the lock."

"Tempe I can hear you, if you don't open this door I'm going to pick the lock."

Dr. Brennan walked to the door and opened it to reveal Max Kennon kneeling to pick the lock.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"So I can't visit my only daughter."

"Dad I need to tell you something."

"Are you ok, did someone hurt you? Was it Booth? I'll kick his ass."

"Dad stop, I'm fine, it's good news."

"Oh ok, so how's my little girl."

"I'm engaged, pregnant, and a mom."

"What wait…you're engaged and pregnant, why aren't you married and pregnant? And when did you adopt a child?"

"Because we agreed that we didn't want to wait."

"I'm assuming that you are engaged to the father."

"Yes I'm engaged to the father."

"And the lucky man would be…"

"It's Booth dad."

"Well it's about time."

"Why does everybody say that?"

"Because Sweetie everyone could tell you were in love with each other since that first case. You just didn't want to confront those feelings. Booth always knew he just didn't want to rush you."

"I'm glad to hear that Max."

"Booth you knocked my daughter up before you married her."

"Dad…we can finish this conversation after dinner tonight after Parker has gone to sleep."

"Tempe I'm sorry, I didn't think Parker would be here. I thought he would be with his mother."

"Dad Parker's birth mom died, and I'm in the process of adopting him."

"Tempe I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad, but I really need to go. I'm going with Angela to her doctor's appointment."

"I love you Tempe, see you at dinner tonight."

"I love you too dad…umm…would you like to help me pick out my wedding dress?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to hang out with the guys. I would like to get to know my new grandson a little better."

"I'll see you tonight dad."

Dr. Brennan and Angela quickly left the apartment. Angela wanted to prove to Brennan and Booth that she wasn't a slow driver so she decided to speed all the way there. They made it to the doctor's office just in time. Ten minutes later Angela was called into the exam room. She got into the hospital gown provided and positioned herself on the exam table. Dr. Brennan stayed by her side waiting for the doctor. Five minutes later the doctor came in not expecting to see Dr. Brennan as well as her new patient.

"Dr. Brennan I didn't know you would be here too."

"My husband couldn't make it, so I asked my sister."

"Dr. Brennan told me, you two were as close as sisters. I have to agree with her."

"We've been sisters for a long time, but just started using that term instead of best friends." Angela replied.

"Mrs. Montenegro are you read to see you baby?"

"Yes, let's see my baby."

"Ok, you're going to feel some pressure."

"Ok, Bren I can't believe this is happening."

"Well believe it, we're both having babies."

"Angela we have a view, would you like to see?"

"Yes."

"Ok, if you look on the screen you'll see baby A here, and baby B here."

"See Ange I told you everything was going to be fine."

"Sweetie did you not hear the doctor? I'm having twins."

"Ange you're reading for this. You were a mom before you got pregnant. I saw how you were with Andy three years ago."

"Thanks Sweetie and you were great with Andy too. If his mother didn't have that letter giving custody of Andy to the Grant's I think you would have adopted him yourself."

"No I wouldn't. I wasn't ready yet. Booth had to stay over because I refused to change his diapers. I would have kept him until I found a loving and financially sound family to take care of him."

"Bren seriously, you were practically in tears when you found out you had to give Andy to the Grant's."

"Ange I wasn't ready. I was not going to adopt Andy or any other child without being able to give them the father they deserved."

"Brennan you were going to adopt Andy. I found the papers on your desk while looking for paperwork for that case."

"Ok you caught me. I was going to adopt Andy. I wanted to be his mother."

"I knew it…"

"Angela would you like some pictures?"

"Yes, same amount as Brennan."

"Ok here you go, and you need to make an appointment to see me in two months. Oh and everything is fine with the twins and here's your prescription for your pre-natal vitamins and morning sickness pills."

"Oh thank god. Thank you Dr. Paver."

"You're welcome; I'll see you both in two months."

Dr. Paver left the exam room. Angela stood up and got dressed while Dr. Brennan made an appointment for Angela. Angela met Brennan in the lobby and they headed towards the car. Angela couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sweetie you said you wanted to Andy's mother, but you also said you wouldn't adopt any child without being able to get them a father so…"

"I was planning on asking for Booth's help. He was so good with Andy and is already an amazing father."

"Oh my god, Sweetie; how long have you really been in love with Booth?"

"I think it was the first time I met him. On our first case, when he got me drunk to fire me. I suggested that we have sex, we left the bar, and it was raining. We were both really drunk and well we shared a very steamy kiss in the rain. We ended up not having sex but going back home, since tequila and sex don't really mix well. I remember thinking I'm in love with this man. I was scared so I forbid myself from thinking that ever again. And I didn't until I couldn't avoid the inevitable anymore."

"So what made you think that you wanted Booth to be Andy's father?"

"We were in my office and Booth showed me the letter, explaining to me what it was. Then Cam came in and told us Andy would be just fine. That's when Booth said looks like our little guy is going to be just fine."

"Oh my god, Bren he said that. Why didn't you ever tell me, or him?"

"After I read the letter I hid my emotions and burnt the adoption papers. I was heartbroken and I didn't want to be reminded of what I didn't get to have."

"Sweetie come here." Angela enveloped Brennan in a sisterly hug.

"You have something much better now. You're a mother to Parker, you're getting married to your soul mate, and you're having his baby. I don't know about you but I like these circumstances much better."

"Thanks Ange I agree with your logic."

"Now we have four hours to pick out your dress before we meet Booth and what's her name for lunch."

"Her name is Hannah, and please be nice. And I highly doubt that it will take us four hours to find my wedding dress."

"Sweetie we'll be lucky if we find your dress four hours."

"Let's just go and find my dress, and your dress along with Cam's. Is she meeting us there?"

"Yes no let's go."

Angela and Dr. Brennan got inside her car and made their way towards David's Bridal before any more time passed.


	17. Chapter 17: Guys Day Out

Sorry it took so long to update I have been swamped with school work. Somehow I found time to finish this chapter in between 3 research papers. Updates should be coming more regularly in December when I'm on winter break. Hopefully I will be able to get up to at least the wedding during my break. I'm at least striving to get to the births of both Angela's and Brennan's babies.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Guys Day Out**

Angela and Tempe left the apartment leaving the guys to enjoy their day out. Parker walked towards Max, hesitated, and then quickly hugged him as if he was going away.

"Max how do you like having a grandson?"

For the first time in his life, Max was speechless. He had tears in his eyes as he went down on his knees to hold Parker closer to him.

"Grandpas you're crushing me."

"Sorry buddy, I love you."

"I love you too grandpa."

"He adapts quickly doesn't he."

"Yes he does. He saw his mom die, and twelve hours later he was asking if Bones was going to be his new mom now."

"How did Tempe react to that?"

"She said she wanted to be his mom, but it was up to me, when that was going to happen. She was waiting for me to ask her to marry me."

"She's changed a lot since the trial hasn't she."

"She changed before the trial too. Did she not tell you?"

"I don't know. When did this happen?"

"It happened right before my brain surgery."

"Then no she didn't tell me."

"She decided she wanted a baby. She asked me to donate to a sperm bank so that she could be inseminated with my baby."

"Is that how Tempe got pregnant?"

"No, and let's just leave it at that. Little ears are listening to this conversation."

"Speaking of little ears; Parker where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the zoo. Can we dad?"

"Yes we can let's go."

"Are we driving or taking the metro?"

"We'll take the metro, so we don't have to worry about finding a parking spot."

"Yes, come one grandpa follow me."

Parker, Max, and Booth left the apartment and headed towards the nearest metro station. They stopped and Booth deposited money into the machine to get their subway passes. Booth handed Parker his and let him go first. Booth quickly followed his son, along with Max and Parker took his grandfather's hand. Booth led the way to where the redline was and they waited for the train. Luckily they wouldn't have to change trains. Five stops later and they were headed out of the subway station and walked the five block uphill walk to the Smithsonian zoo. Parker was already exhausted by the time they got to the zoo, so Max picked him up and gave Parker a piggy-back ride. Parker was grateful and cheered in happiness. Booth smiled and snapped a picture of grandfather and grandson laughing and having fun.

"Dad save the pictures for the animals."

"Sorry buddy, but it was Kodak moment, and your mom will love it."

"Well ok, can we go see the animals now?"

"Parker what do you want to see first?"

"The lions, then the tigers, and then the bears."

"You know what that means right."

"No what?"

"Lions and Tigers and Bears oh my. Like in The Wizard of Oz buddy."

"That's why I want to see them, it's my favorite movie."

"You know that was your mom's favorite movie as a kid."

"Really we should watch it tonight. Can we dad?"

"You bet, we'll buy it on our way home."

"Yes, thank you dad."

"Ok buddy, why don't you get off grandpas back. You don't want him to have a bad back like me, do you?"

"Ok dad. Is your back ok grandpa?"

"Its fine now, but your dad is right, I don't want to have a bad back."

"Off towards the lions then."

"Yeah, come on lets go it's on the other side of the zoo."

Parker went running in the wrong direction and Booth quickly corrected him. They chanted lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my on the way to each exhibit. People were looking at them like they were crazy, but Parker, Booth, and Max didn't care. They enjoyed chanting and laughing and bonding together as a family. It took them about two hours just to see those three exhibits, because they were on the opposite sides of each other. Parker was tired and hungry, so they stopped at a restaurant in the zoo to sit down and eat. Parker was relieved to finally sit down and eat his favorite food. Booth was eating a huge burger with fries with a slice of apple pie. Max decided to eat a port tenderloin sandwich with bar-b-que sauce along with a side of some sun chips, and a snicker doodle cookie for desert. Parker was eating a very messy coney dog with a side of applesauce and for desert a small slice of pecan pie. Parker was stuffed and extremely tired, so he got up, threw away his trash, and returned to the table to his still eating father and grandfather to lay his head down and res or a minute. Booth and Max noticed Parker and decided to let him rest so that they could have an important conservation.

"Max there is something I want to ask you, and Bones isn't going to like it."

"Are you sure you want to ask me then?"

"Yes, I'm a traditional gentleman, and this is the right thing to do."

"Well in that case I think you're a little late."

"I realize that, but Bones would have been suspicious if I waited any longer."

"Very well, go ahead and ask me."

"Max I would be honored if I have you blessing to marry your daughter."

"Well you're right; Tempe would kill you if she knew this. But for what it's worth the answer is yes, and don't worry I won't tell Tempe. We'll figure something out for the ceremony, when that time comes."

"Thank you Max, I feel lucky to have you as my soon to be father in law."

"No thanks is necessary; you are the only man I would give my blessing to. You are Tempe's soul mate and I could see that the first time I saw the both of you together."

"Max I need to go and meet Tempe, will you stay here with Parker?"

"Yes I would love to spend time with my grandson."

"I think we should wake him, so that he doesn't freak out."

"Good idea, I'll throw away the trash."

Max left to throw away the trash, and Booth moved to slowly wake Parker. Booth rubbed Parker's back and he slowly stirred awake.

"Hey dad, where's grandpa?"

"He went to throw away the trash. Are you feeling refreshed?"

"Yes I'm fine; I was just a little tired."

"Buddy I need to go and meet your mom. Is it ok if I leave you here with grandpa?"

"Yes that's ok, grandpa is fun, and I want to spend more time with him."

Max came back with a smile on his face; he couldn't believe his little girl had this wonderful boy as her son.

"I'm glad to hear that Parker. So where do you want to go next?"

"Let's go see the pandas."

"That sounds great. Booth we'll be fine, can I have the key to the apartment?"

"Yeah here's the key, and be home around six. I love you Parker, mom and I will see you at home."

"And grandpa right."

"Yes Parks, I'm going to be staying with you if it's ok with your mom and dad."

"Dad is it ok? I want grandpa to stay with us."

"Yes grandpa can stay with us, but you'll have to sleep on the couch. We don't have a spare bedroom anymore."

"That's ok as long as I get to be with family."

"I need to leave buddy, be good for grandpa."

"By dad see you tonight."

Parker waved goodbye and watched his father leave the zoo restaurant. Max looked at Parker and Parker smiled a devious smile at Max. Max knew what that smile meant; Parker wanted something and he waited till his dad left to ask for it.

"What do you want Parker?"

"Can I show you? There's a gift shop in the next building."

"Ok you can show me, but I'm not promising that I will buy it for you."

"That's fair enough."

Max and Parker left the zoo restaurant and entered the gift shop. Parker walked patiently over to the toy he wanted. Parker picked it up and showed his grandpa. Max frowned, he knew Booth wouldn't like the toy.

"Parks, I'm sorry but I'm not buying you a fake gun. Your dad doesn't like toys like this and neither do I."

"Ok grandpa. What can I get then?"

"You can get any one thing that doesn't involve violence."

"Grandpa can I get something for myself, and something for the new baby?"

"Yes you can, I think your parents would be very proud of you for doing this."

"Thank you grandpa; can I get this backpack?"

"Sure Parks. What do you want to get for the baby?"

"Well we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl, so I was thinking a blanket or a stuffed animal."

"Ok, why don't you go and look at the stuffed animals, and I'll ask if they have any baby blankets."

Parker went off and started staring at how many stuffed animals there were. There had to be one of at least every animal in the zoo and then some. Max came back holding up two baby blankets. One was yellow, and the other one was orange, and they both were covered with picture of baby animal. Parker hadn't picked out a stuffed animal so he decided to go with one of the blankets. Parker looked at them both and finally decided on the yellow blanket because it is his favorite color. Parker was very excited when they checked out and continued to look around the zoo. Max and parker walked around the zoo and saw every animal. Parker took and abundance of pictures of the animals, and Max took mostly pictures of Parker in awe while looking at the baby animals. They stayed at the zoo till four o'clock and Max decided to take a cab to a store to buy some groceries, and The Wizard of Oz.

"Grandpa what are we going to buy for dinner?"

"Well I don't know. What is your mom craving to eat?"

"She's been eating meat since she got pregnant."

"How about Italian food? Do you like chicken parmesan?"

"I like Italian food, but what is chicken parmesan?"

"It's a roasted or fried chicken breast covered with marinara sauce, and topped with mozzarella cheese."

"That sounds good let's make that for dinner."

"Ok let's go buy the supplies."

Max and Parker spent about an hour in the grocery store buying everything they needed. Max was going to teach Parker how to make chicken parmesan without using canned sauce. They found the DVD of The Wizard of Oz with ease and went to check out. Max hailed another cab and they headed back to the still empty apartment. Thankfully no one was in the apartment the dinner was supposed to be a surprise. Max began to start supper while Parker ran to his room to put away his backpack and gently lay the folded blanket on his pillow for later. Parker returned to the kitchen and started making the salad with the already chopped vegetables. Once Parker was finished with the salad he went over to the stove and watched Max cook the rest of the dinner. Once the food was done, Parker set the table and Max put the covered food on the table and they waited for Booth and Brennan to come home.

* * *

Please review and give me any ideas on what you want to see in this story it really motivates me and I try to use everyones input at some point in the story if it isn't to far-fetched. And I'll just give a warning I don't write smut, or well I'm not good at writing it. So if anyone wants this in the story, write something up yourself and I'll try to fit it in somewhere. I don't mean to sound harsh in that last sentence so please don't take it in the wrong way. Also I am putting a Halloween chapter in this story so if you have any costume ideas other than the ones that were on the show I would love to have your input on that as well.


	18. Chp 18: The Dress and the Confrontation

_I hope you like this chapter, it actually ended up more civil than I first imagined it, but after watching scenes with Hannah I figured I would have to make that conversation more civil than what some people might like._

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Dress and the Confrontation**

Angela and Brennan left the doctor's office with smiles on their faces. Brennan had a quick ultra scan to see if the baby was ok after her scare. The baby was fine and Brennan was relieved. Brennan called Cam and informed her they were on their way to the bridal shop to try and find her wedding dress. They arrived at the bridal shop just in time for Brennan's scheduled appointment. Angela and Brennan met Cam at the door and began the long search for the perfect wedding dress. The sales woman approached the women and led them to the viewing and dressing lounge.

"Dr. Brennan my name is Kathleen and I'm here to help you decide on what type of dress you want."

"Kathleen it's nice to meet you. This is my matron of honor Angela, and my bridesmaid Camille. My other bridesmaid my sister-in-law couldn't make it but I do have her measurements."

"It's nice to meet the both of you. Are you here for your dresses as well as giving support to Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes we are, Bren here needs all the support and help she can get. You'll understand later."

"I will agree with that, I never thought that Dr. Brennan would ask for my help."

"Cam you're one of my closet friends and you can call me Tempe. We've known each other long enough and have been through enough as friends to give up the formal introductions."

"Thank you Tempe, I've always thought that you hated me because I've dated Seeley twice before."

"I never hated you, I guess I've been jealous, or was jealous when you were with Booth."

"Thank you, now why don't we find your wedding dress already?"

"Kathleen I'm not at all sure as towards what type of dress I want, except I don't want it to be traditional. Maybe I could have a dress with some color."

"Well we can do that. What color are you thinking?"

"I was thinking some shade of red."

"Ok red we can do. Now what kind of style do you want the dress to be?"

"Umm…Is there a checklist for that?"

"Oh Sweetie, she'll prefer a halter or a strapless dress."

"Thanks, Ange."

"Ok last question, what kind of skirt do you want?"

"I'll answer this one Tempe. No ball gown or skin-tight skirts. She'll want something flowy and classy."

"Ok that narrows it down to about twenty different types of dresses."

"Twenty, we're going to be here for forever aren't we."

"Well Sweetie it takes a long time to find the perfect wedding dress. I remember it took me almost eight hours to find mine. But I'm a bit eccentric so for you it will probably take half the time for you to find your dress."

"Ok that's good to hear. Temperance follow me into the dress area and we'll pick five dresses that you like the most."

"Ange will you come with us? I'm going to need some help with the other wedding attire I'm going to wear."

"Eek, Sweetie you asked the right person. Booth is going to drop dead when he sees you on your wedding night."

"Umm…Ok…Cam why don't you look at the bridesmaid dresses and pick out your favorites."

"You don't want any input on that?"

"I wouldn't know what to pick. So as long as the dresses are red and look good on both you and Angela, I don't care."

"Wow Tempe, you really are making this easy."

"Isn't it supposed to be easy?"

"No, Sweetie this is supposed to be the hardest decision you ever make."

"Well in that case this won't be hard. I've made tougher decisions at work and my relationship with Booth compared to this."

"Well I can't argue with that."

Angela, Brennan, and Kathleen left and picked out Tempe's favorite dresses to try on from the twenty pictures that Kathleen showed her. Kathleen led Angela and Brennan to the dressing room, and then she left to go get the dresses from the dress vault. Brennan entered the dressing room and waited for Angela to return with her wedding lingerie. Ten minutes later Angela returned and helped Brennan into the sexist piece of lingerie she could find. Kathleen entered the dressing room five minutes later with five gorgeous wedding dresses. Angela left to go find Cam so that they can view the wedding dresses Brennan tries on. The first dress was strapless with a heart shaped neckline. The dress had a red sash around the bodice and the skirt was adorned in elegant beading that showed off beautiful red flowers. Once she got the dress on, she left for the viewing area to the awaiting Angela and Cam. The second Angela saw her she squealed in excitement. Cam was equally as shocked mouth a gap. Brennan tried to crack a joke, but as always she got it wrong.

"Cam you're going to catch mosquitoes with your mouth open like that."

"No Sweetie it's flies not mosquitoes but good try."

"You know what Angela I think I only like it when Booth corrects my wrong colloquiums."

"I know Sweetie, but something like that needs to be corrected."

"Ok enough of that. What do you think of the dress?"

"I think you look sexy Sweetie."

"She is right Tempe; you look positively stunning in this dress."

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right with this dress. Booth would say it would be a gut feeling. I think I need to try on another dress?"

Brennan left with Kathleen to try on dress number two. The second dress was also strapless with a straight neckline. There was a red border around the top of the bust line and the back was beautifully crafted. The entire train was red and as it came up the back as hidden by a corset design. There were ivory flowers on the edge of the train and more ivory beading around the bodice and skirt in a random pattern. Brennan liked this dress much more and she couldn't contain her smile while she was walking into the viewing lounge.

"Oh my god Sweetie, look at that dress you're glowing in it. Pregnancy really does make you seem happier."

"Well I should I am having a baby, but I think I'd look the same whether I was pregnant or not."

"Tempe is that your dress? If it's not, there must be one hell of a dress still in that dressing room."

"I don't know yet, but this will be really hard to top."

"I think you should try on at least on more."

"I concur and if I don't like that dress more, I believe I'll have to go with this one."

Brennan and Kathleen returned to the dressing room to try on one more dress. This dress was a halter dress and had a lace covering only allowing a slight glimpse of her cleavage. It had a red long sash around the bodice and went all around the back. The sash lay on opposite sides of the train like a ribbon with ivory flowers on the end of the sash. It was beaded beautifully and very concise. Brennan walked out with another smile and both her friends were speechless.

"Sweetie that's it, that has to be your dress."

"I have to agree with Angela that dress looks perfect for you. It's almost as if it was made for you."

"I concur with the both of you. Do you think Booth will like it?"

"Sweetie, Booth will be so weak in the knees when he sees you it will be hard to stay standing."

"What, I don't want a dress that will make him collapse during the wedding."

"Tempe it just mean that he'll love it, and he won't be able to wait until the moment he gets to take off of you on your wedding night."

"In that case, I'll have to buy the dress. Ange how much time before we have to meet Booth?"

"About two hours."

"Ok then, you two should get in those dressing rooms and try on some bridesmaid dresses."

Angela and Cam obliged and entered their dressing rooms to show Brennan their choices. Angela and Cam discussed which dresses they would put on first, and both came out in a strapless and modest bridesmaid dress. Of course it was red to match the wedding dress. They walked out and the second Brennan saw them she vetoed the dresses immediately. Angela and Cam booth new she wouldn't like it, that's why they put it on first. Next Cam and Angela tried on different dresses. Cam was wearing a spaghetti strap figure hugging red dress that she looked stunning in. Angela came out in a knee length flowy red dress that also suited Angela well. They came out and Brennan was in awe. The dresses were perfect and Angela and Cam agreed with her. Angela quickly picked out a modest dress that would suit Amy, and Brennan agreed that it would suit Amy very well. Next all three women picked out identical flower girl dresses for Brennan's newly adopted nieces, Haley and Emma. An hour and a half later Brennan was handing the cashier her credit card and they were headed out for what Brennan thought would be the second worst lunch of Brennan's life. When they arrived at the Founding Fathers, Booth was waiting outside. Angela dropped Brennan off at the door and left to follow Cam to find a parking space.

"Booth, why are you out here?"

"Hannah arrived early, and I didn't want to sit there without you by my side."

"Booth you didn't have to do that; I trust you with all my heart."

"Bones did you just heart?"

"Yes, but it's the truth, and I'm not ashamed to say that anymore."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get this lunch over with."

Angela and Cam came up to the door and noticed that Booth and Brennan hadn't gone inside yet.

"What are you two waiting for?"

"We were thinking you and Cam could go first and well…"

"We would like you to warn Hannah…"

"But not too much, she should feel horrible about what happened yesterday. I could have lost the baby, because of how upset I was. I don't want that to happen again, so just warn her to back off."

"Sweetie that will be all too easy."

"Ange be nice, I don't want her to runoff before I get the chance to speak my mind."

"Don't worry Sweetie, she wouldn't dare run with both Cam and I giving her the evil glare."

"Ok, we'll be in, in about five minutes."

Angela and Cam went into the restaurant and took their seats at Hannah's table. Hannah was now looking very nervous. She figured that the women who sat at her table were friends of Booth and Brennan. Angela and Cam just stared at her trying to make the atmosphere a little uncomfortable for Hannah. Hannah broke the silence between the three of them, and she later regretted that decision.

"So are you two friends of Seeley?"

"Oh we're more than friends Hannah; we're family, and have been a family for nearly six years."

"A little harsh Ange, don't you think."

"Fine, I'll ease up a bit."

"We're here to warn you, not to do any funny business, and don't under any circumstances upset Brennan again."

"I understand, I just want to apologize, and only hope I can earn their forgiveness. I shouldn't have assumed that he would wait for me, and I shouldn't have tried to kiss him without realizing the scene that they were together sharing a moment together."

Angela and Cam looked at her then at each other. They really didn't expect that reaction. They felt bad now for being so harsh, this woman was truly upset with what she did the other day. Five minutes passed by quickly and Booth and Bones joined the table looking like two love struck teenagers. The silence at the table was awkward until Bones spoke up.

"Why Hannah, why did you assume that Booth would wait after you never even tried to contact him."

"I assumed because I wanted him to still be waiting for me. I didn't realize that he was trying to get over you when we briefly got together. I realize now that Seeley only has eyes for you, and you are truly lucky to have him."

"Do you have any idea what kind of torment you put me through yesterday? I could have lost my baby, Booth's baby, because of your lack of observation. You're a journalist, you should have noticed the sonogram picture on the table, and how Booth and I were reacting towards each other."

"Dr. Brennan I'm sorry about that. You have to believe that I feel terrible about what happened. Seeley told me everything that happened. That's when I decided I needed to apologize in person. My flight leaves today at five, and I will stay out of your lives."

"I accept you apology, and you don't have to leave town. I'm not going to hold a grudge because you had an intimate relationship with my fiancé; before we were together. Cam was in a relationship with Booth before I was, and now she is one of my closest friends."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan, but I am leaving. I have a better job waiting for me. I may come back one day though."

"I'm glad you not leaving this beautiful city because I'm with Booth. Although I would prefer it if you didn't come back too soon; I think you need to be in a committed relationship before we meet again. I trust my fiancé, I just don't trust you. I won't feel comfortable with you seeing him, until that happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes, and tell you the truth I don't know if I can trust myself either. That is why I'm leaving for one reason. I need to move on, and find somebody who will love me as much as Seeley loves you."

"I'm glad to hear that, so should we eat." Booth mentioned, he still couldn't believe he was hungry after the meal he just ate at the zoo.

Lunch lasted a long while after the tension was gone they including Hannah had a civil conversation about work. Brennan was more than happy to talk about work with Hannah. Hannah found Brennan's job fascinating, and asked if she could visit the lab when she returned to D.C. Four o'clock approached and Hannah had to leave or she would miss her flight. Hannah left not expecting to come out of the restaurant with three more friends. Angela and Cam left a half an hour later leaving Booth and Bones to talk about what they were going to be for Halloween. It was only a week away and Brennan couldn't go as wonder woman this year because her costume wasn't appropriate for Parker to see his mom in. They left the restaurant content with the selected costumes they were about to buy. Angela would be chocked when she saw what of who they decided to go as. They left the Halloween store with their costumes hidden in boxes. Booth and Bones got to the apartment door and stopped when they heard Max and Parker giggling. Then they noticed the aroma of their dinner and couldn't wait to open the door to join in on the happiness.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter please review and I'm still looking for ideas of Halloween costumes for Booth and Brennan to go as I'm in the process of writing that chapter but I still have no idea what kind of costume I'm going to use. If you want the next chapter quickly give me ideas, and give them to me quickly. The more ideas I get the faster the next chapter will come.**


	19. Authors Note

**Ok I am completely stuck on what costume I should use for this story that's one reason why I haven't updated recently. I have come up with four choices and I would like my readers to vote in that poll. I'll keep it open for about a week or two and then I'll continue with the fanfiction. I seriously have been mulling over this for a while and I truly can't make a decision. Your votes will truly help me in making a decision. Which ever costume comes out on top will the costume I choose, so choose wisely. And I'm sorry for not updating my just simply went away, and I'm having trouble with getting it back. I blame college for my lack of inspiration.  
**


	20. Another Authors Note

**Alright everyone I'm really serious when I say I'm stuck, the poll has been up for week and still there's a tie between two options, that still doesn't help me much, because they are my two favorites. I'm going to update the poll and please vote, if you don't it will only be a longer wait, I have most of the next chapter written already and I've already finished some future chapters. And if you can't find the poll you can find it on my page at the top in the center.  
**


End file.
